The Sins We Commit
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Redemption, that's all Reno wants. He tries to work towards a better future, a better ShinRa but soon realises that is harder than he first thought. Cloud is sick and dying, Reno's ordered to return him Nibelheim in the hopes that his body contains the secrets to a cure for the Stigma. Originally a PWP, now not. RenoXCloud. Smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so, never considered this pairing much to be honest but it does have a certain appeal, although to me it can never be a romantic or fluffy relationship. Anyway, here's my attempt at a Reno/Cloud PWP thingy. I do hope you enjoy. :)**

The Sin's We Commit

The bar was quiet when Cloud crept downstairs, he looked around to ensure no one was around before heading towards the bar area to get himself a drink. He was tired and it was dark outside but he knew he wouldn't sleep, the nightmares were simply too much. He opened the fridge behind the bar and brought out a cold can of beer before popping the top and listening to that familiar fizz, he shut the door with his boot and walked to one of the tables, Tifa would not be happy to find him stealing from the stocks but at that moment he couldn't care less, the cold beer tasted good on his parched throat and it calmed his nerves somewhat.

There was a soft noise from outside, any normal person wouldn't have heard it but Cloud immediately tensed, he stood up slowly, one hand reaching for the sword he always kept nearby. His fingers closed over the handle, leather creaking as he listened to the light, loping footsteps outside draw closer. The person was obviously trying not to make any noise, if their footsteps were anything to go by, they were good at keeping quiet and Cloud had an idea that he knew who it was. He moved to the front door, his sword hanging loosely in his hand as he went, a frown on his face as he listened to them pause outside the door, then, just as the handle rattled Cloud lifted a boot kicked at it hard, sending the door crashing into the person on the other side. There was loud curse and a thud, Cloud smiled a little with satisfaction as he took another sip of his beer and stepped into the star light.

"Ow! Ow! Damn it, yo! What ya thinkin' man?" Reno cursed, holding his nose as blood dripped into his palm. "You nearly broke my damn nose, yo!"

Cloud didn't even pretend he was sorry, he lifted his sword in one hand and pointed the tip at Reno's throat, making him pause in the process of brushing himself down. "What do you want?" He demanded softly.

"I aint here to start trouble, yo. You wanna go inside? It's cold out here."

Cloud's frown deepened but he lowered his weapon and moved back into the bar, he spotted Tifa standing in the door way and staring at the mess of her door with raised eyebrows, he saw that she was wearing her gloves, prepared to fight. "Cloud...what happened?" She asked, lifting her eyes and spotting Reno who was cleaning up his bloody face.

"Yo, Tifa. Long time." He said and smiled.

"Reno...Cloud, what's going on?"

"He tried to sneak into the bar, I surprised him." Cloud replied, trying to subtly hide the stolen beer in his hand behind his back.

"I gotta talk to your boyfriend, miss." Reno said. "Important business."

"Well, ok, just try to keep it down, the kid's are asleep." Tifa turned away but paused, looking over her shoulder at Cloud and glaring at him. "If you're going to take my beer please be sure to pay for it, Cloud. It's bad enough that half of my stock disappears when Cid comes for a visit, we can't afford to keep replacing stock."

"Sorry." Cloud muttered, looking chastised but giving her a small smile that she returned. "I'll be up soon."

"Good. It was nice seeing you Reno." Tifa gave the Turk a smile and brushed her hair over her shoulder, Cloud watched it fall to the small of her back.

"I'll make it quick, yo...I suspect you wanna get back to that." Reno said with a low whistle. "That night dress was short-" Once again he was faced by Cloud's sword and he held both hands up in a placating gesture, smirking a little as he eyed the point warily.

"What do you want, Turk?"

"Hey, man, I'm jus' sayin', not tryin' to take your girl. Like I said, I'm here to talk, nothin' more, yo."

"Business?" Cloud said as he lowered himself into his seat, Reno watched him and a small frown crossed his face, Cloud was walking stiffly, he had taken a fighting stance that protected his side and he wasn't using his sword in both hands, but that may have been the fact that he didn't want to spill his drink.

Reno nodded and took a seat opposite. "You ok, yo?" He asked as he eyed Cloud curiously. "You're not yourself."

Cloud turned his head away, looking down at his boots as he took a sip of his beer. "Just tell me why you're here."

"All right, fine." Reno shrugged, he opened his mouth to pass on the message he had been given but before he could Cloud's whole body tensed, his blue eyes widened and the beer fell from his hand to hit the floor. He grunted, grabbing his left arm with the right hand and bent double in his chair. "Yo, Cloud, you all right?" Reno dived around the table and reached for him but Cloud lifted his head and sent him a glare that made him back off, those Mako enhanced eyes were terrifying, even for a Turk. After a moment Cloud seemed to relax a little, he looked up and Reno saw sweat staining his skin, his eyes were glazed in pain and his left hand twitched. "You're sick, yo." Reno said quietly, his eyes moving to the door way that led into the main house. "Does your girl know?" Cloud shook his head.

"Doesn't...matter...just tell me what you're here for and get out." Cloud rasped, lowering his head again, Reno gazed at him before slowly dipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a tube of some strange substance along with a syringe. "What's...that?"

"This is somethin' the ShinRa scientists cooked up when the stigma first came around, yo. We're developing it for people with the disease, to help them."

"A...cure...?" Cloud's eyes lit up with hope, it was so badly suppressed that Reno felt sick when he shook his head.

"Sorry, yo...no cure yet. This is a mixture of the stuff they gave SOLDIER, a stimulant that suppresses the pain. Normally we're told ta jus' keep the dose low, because normal people would react badly to it I guess but I spect you could cope with it." He held out the items and Cloud gazed at them for a moment. "It's fine, yo. This batch was intended for someone else but I reckon you need it more." He reached out and took the phial from Reno's hand, he stared at it for a moment before looking back up.

"Mako?"

"Yeah, among other things."

Cloud took a breath and nodded before taking the syringe, he was in so much pain he was willing to do anything to dull it. He pulled back the leather sleeve covering his Geostigma, Reno hissed air through his teeth as he saw the black stained bandage, but Cloud ignored him as he filled the syringe and let out a slow breath. Reno watched the needle pierce the inner flesh of Cloud's muscled arm, he winced inwardly, that had to hurt. When the syringe was empty Cloud let it fall from lax fingers, he lowered his head and waited. A soft gasp escaped his lips as the medicine took affect, it was like a wave of warmth and numbness washing through his body, he groaned heavily as sweat broke out across his skin. Reno stepped back as Cloud slipped to the floor, sitting on his knees and lifting a hand to his head. "Hey, you ok man?" Reno asked nervously, when Cloud looked up his eyes were glowing brightly in the gloom, it looked as if the very lifestream was swimming in them.

"Yeah...I'm feeling better..." He whispered and looked down at the syringe before picking it up. "I hate to say it but...thanks."

"You used the whole lot?" Reno asked with wide eyes. "Wow. I know this guy who's addicted to the stuff, watch yourself, yo."

Cloud sat back down in his chair with a soft sigh, he tipped his head back revealing his throat and a low moan escaped his parted lips. Reno watched in fascination as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, the noises Cloud was making were almost sexual in nature and Reno shifted uncomfortably. "He told me it was the mako that made him feel like this..." Cloud muttered, his voice slurring a little as he slumped further into his seat. "Always thought he was just using it as an excuse." He lifted a hand and swept hair from his forehead before opening his glowing eyes and turning them on Reno, he smiled drunkenly. "He couldn't keep his hands off of me when he had been to the labs, not that I was complaining, really."

"Who you talkin' about, yo?" Reno asked curiously.

Cloud chuckled softly, the medicine was making him act strange, for starters Reno was pretty sure he hadn't heard him talk so much before. "Zack." He breathed, eyes brightening with memory.

"Zack? You mean that First Class SOLDIER who was in the reactor with you?"

"Uh-huh." Cloud's smile widened.

"I thought you were into Tifa!" Reno exclaimed.

"I am." Cloud replied.

"So...so you an' Zack were...together?"

"You could say that." He groaned again, one hand going to his sleeveless jumper and slowly unzipping it. "It's hot." He whispered, Reno felt his eyes being drawn to his chest where a scar was now visible just between his ribs. He vaguely remembered Tseng explaining that Cloud had been run through with Masamune and somehow survived, and that was before the enhancements.

"So the Mako is a-an aphrodisiac?" Reno somehow managed to tear his gaze away from Cloud's chest, he had always thought Cloud was pretty but he had never contemplated ever trying it on, after all, they had been enemies once upon a time. He swallowed as he watched a drop of perspiration slip down Cloud's throat, he had to blink forcefully to bring his mind out of the gutter. Another moan from Cloud brought Reno's attention to his hand as it slid down his body, he seemed barely even aware of what he was doing. It was as if he had been drugged. "Hey, do you...do you remember what Hojo did to you in that lab?" Reno's voice dropped to whisper, he gazed at Cloud intently, hoping he wasn't pushing things but he had a morbid curiosity and he had to try to satisfy it.

Cloud opened his eyes half way and smiled at Reno, he giggled lightly. "Hojo was a mental case." He said and his eyes flickered, briefly becoming as green as Sephiroth's. "I remember...pieces. My memories were destroyed mostly by the Jenova cells, I only have a few of that time...I remember Zack...I remember Nibelheim during the fire...I..." He trailed off seeming to stare out into space. "I remember him."

"Sephiroth?" Reno whispered eagerly, he really was a twisted individual, to be so turned on by Cloud's obviously drugged and weakened state.

Cloud nodded, his smile reappearing, this time however it was as twisted as Reno's thoughts. "Sephiroth..." He sighed in a way that made Reno's arms prickle. "I used to have the biggest crush on him."

"What?!" Reno's eyes widened and then he laughed. "Tha's funny, yo."

"I suppose it is." Cloud closed his eyes again and his hand, the one that had been creeping down his body, slipped over the front of his trousers, Reno's breathing became ragged. "Mmm...He only showed interest in me later on though, after Hojo's experiments...I suppose that can't be helped but when I gave him the black materia he was able to be himself again and we..." Cloud trailed off again, his chest beginning to rise and fall rapidly as a small frown creased his brow, Reno's eyes were glued to his hand as the gloved fingers trailed over his crotch.

"You...with Sephiroth...?" Reno breathed, wide eyed in fascination.

"Yeah." Cloud opened his eyes again and gazed up at the ceiling. "Still can't get rid of him. He...tainted me...made me like him...I...I'm a monster. I hear him sometimes, speaking my name in that voice of his, it's like...like coming home."

"Man, tha's fucked up." Reno muttered.

"Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it?" Cloud's eyes landed on Reno for a long, intense moment before he stood up, he swayed violently and fell into a wall, putting a hand to his head as he laughed softly to himself. Reno got up and moved to help him automatically but suddenly felt fingers dig into the tops of his arms, he had time to gasp before lips were pressed to his. He stumbled forward a little, pressing Cloud's body into the wall and opening his mouth to push his tongue past those enticing lips. He groaned heavily into Cloud's mouth, pulling one arm free of Cloud's fingers and pushing a hand deep into his soft blond hair. "Mm-fuck...I need you...now." Cloud muttered, biting at Reno's bottom lip and causing him to gasp. He turned Cloud around and slammed him onto the table, causing it to slip away from them slightly, but neither were bothered by it. Reno grabbed Cloud's hands in his own and pinned them to the firm surface as he plundered his mouth desperately. It wasn't as if he had never considered it before, Cloud had a strange vulnerability about him that, coupled with his obvious strength, made him impossible not to fantasise about. He was beautiful, his hair as soft as down, his body hard and evenly muscled, he was a man of contradictions and Reno found him fascinating. It was also the danger Cloud posed, Reno had always had a thing for danger and thrills, and now he was plunging head long into something that could destroy them both and he did it with all the eagerness of a child leaping from a swing. Cloud was rough, bucking and grinding against him, a frown on his face as he virtually attacked Reno's mouth with his own, hissing hot breath over his cheek. Reno smirked and pulled back, putting a hand on Cloud's partially exposed chest, holding him still. He used his free hand to pull open his trousers and belt before running a hand to Cloud's clothed erection, he watched as Cloud's back arched and he groaned heavily.

"Just...hurry up, Turk." He breathed, hair a mess around his face and eyes still glowing fiercely.

"I can see what Sephiroth saw in you, yo." Reno said before leaning down and cutting off Cloud's reply with another kiss, he pulled open Cloud's loose trousers and began trying to yank them down to his knees. "Fuck...stupid things...won't...come...off..."

Cloud pulled away long enough to help him, he lifted his hips up so that Reno could ease them off. When he was exposed he lifted himself onto his hands and began trailing kisses over Reno's jaw, Reno in turn grabbed a handful of Cloud's hair and yanked his head back roughly, it must have hurt but Cloud made no sound except a tiny smirk that lifted the corners of his mouth. He was obviously used to the rough treatment, perhaps even got off on it a little, that was fine by Reno. He had to admit that the man was an excellent kisser, he could do things with his tongue that Reno had assumed were impossible, Zack must have taught him well. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around Cloud's cock, watching in delight as he moaned heavily and tipped his head back, slowly he moved his hand up and down its length, squeezing occasionally and simply admiring Cloud's every reaction. "You gunna make me come before I even get to the best part, yo." He whispered hoarsely and ceased his casual ministrations.

"Just hurry up." Cloud demanded again, kicking off the rest of his trousers and opening his legs wider, inviting Reno in with a look that resembled the one he wore when entering a fight. Reno loved it, he always enjoyed a challenge.

It was brutal, they used no lubrication, no preparation and it must have been agony for Cloud but he barely made a sound as Reno pushed into him. Cloud's hands gripped Reno's jacket tightly in his fists, he threw his head back, mouth open and eyes firmly shut. Reno was pretty sure that he wasn't mentally with him, he was likely thinking of another but he didn't really care. Sex was sex, after all, a good fuck after a hard days work was just what he needed, who cared what the other was thinking? Reno began to move his hips, entranced by Cloud's face as it twisted in pain and pleasure, he listened to his ragged breaths, his muffled moans and the soft curses that he let fall. Sweat ran down his face, sticking bright red hair to his cheeks as he moved and never let his eyes wonder from his partners. Cloud's own eyes were glazed, their bright glow slowly changing colour as he arched his back, swearing like a sailor and lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around Reno's waist. They turned green, his pupils dilated and when he blinked they too had changed. "Fuck me...S-Sephi-nnng..." Reno smirked to himself, hoping that Cloud would remember this in the morning and quickened his pace as the heat in his abdomen increased. He wanted to make Cloud lose himself, to watch him come completely undone, the famous SOLDIER-failure-turned-Hero. The man who had caused Reno so many problems when ShinRa had been strong, he wanted to hear him scream his name. He leaned down and captured Cloud's lips, yanking on his hair again while his other hand dug nails deep into Cloud's exposed hip. He shared hot breaths, eyes closing momentarily before snapping open again as he tried to regain control, he was rapidly losing against the pull of desire coursing through his veins. It was so good to have Cloud pushed against the table, underneath him, writhing and begging incoherently that he finally felt his muscles clench.

"Oh...shit...Cloud!" He gasped as he felt his orgasm rushing through him, he watched Cloud's eyes widen, they met his and Cloud's body tensed too. He felt hot liquid coat their bodies, wet and sticky between them as Reno finally collapsed on top of Cloud, breathing heavily and smiling in the post coital bliss. Cloud shook slightly beneath him, eyes closed as he regained control of his breathing, when they opened again they were back to their shining blue, like the sky in the summer. "Beautiful." Reno whispered and Cloud blinked, seeming to come back to himself a little.

Abruptly Cloud sat up, wincing as Reno was forced to pull away from him. He put a hand to his head and blushed like a little girl. "What did we just-? Did you do that deliberately?"

"I aint a rapist, yo!" Reno replied indignantly. " _You_ came on to _me_ , I've never seen anyone react like that to the medicine before."

"I-I...I see...I'm sorry." Cloud muttered, gazing down at his soiled clothes, his abdomen was covered in his own semen and Reno resisted the urge to lick it off and begin the whole thing again. He zipped up his fly, realising he would have somehow sneak into Healin' Lodge without anyone noticing him, which was difficult when the guards were fellow Turks. His shirt was stained, his trousers crumpled and where his chest was exposed he could see marks, marks that would become bruises in time.

"I'm not." Reno said, covering his ruined shirt by doing up his blazer. "That was worth it, yo. You're good."

Cloud flushed again, his eyes hinting that if Reno continued he would get angry. He stood up on shaking knees and Reno had a chance to get a good long look at his bare ass as he bent and picked up his trousers, quickly putting them on again. Cloud didn't wear underwear. Reno's mouth filled with saliva at the thought, he would have to do this again, it was too good to pass up. Cloud paused and, without looking at Reno, spoke in a hushed voice. "Can you get hold of some more of that stuff?" He asked.

"Sure...but it's bein' made by the WRO now, Reeve Tuesti'll have some."

"I can't go to Reeve...or anyone for that matter. Can you get me some?" He repeated, turning and gazing straight into Reno's eyes. "I'll make it worth your while."

Reno smirked. "For that, I can get you a years supply, yo." He replied, folding his arms across his chest and watching Cloud turn his head away a little, as if in shame.

"I don't think I will need that much." He muttered softly, "I don't think I have that much time left."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot PWP now it has grown *sigh*. I wanted to expand on Reno a bit, he's such a fascinting character and after having gone over much of the Novellas of FF7 I decided to add this bit. Its got a little bit of sexy-time in it but its mostly about Reno and his view of the world. Enjoy and any reviews are most welcome.**

The Sins We Commit: Part Two

Lost. That was how Reno would have described Cloud, he was a man who had known very little except violence and was now utterly useless in a time of peace. He drifted with the tides, barely even paying attention to where it was taking him, Reno watched him, he was fascinated. He held up his end of the bargain too, slipping some of the medication from the ShinRa store houses whenever he could to give to Cloud the next time he was in town. He was discreet but once he had been caught by Tseng, he was in the place they stored the drugs, the lid to the case open as he rummaged around.

"Reno, what are you doing?"

Reno looked up in surprise, his body stiffening a little as he dropped the phial he was holding back into the case. "Er...ya'know, just checkin' stock, yo."

Tseng looked at him for a long time, arms folded across his chest and finally Reno wilted under his Chief's gaze. "I know you're lying. Reno, tell me the truth, are you sick?"

Reno laughed then, unable to help himself. "Nah, man. No need to worry about me, Chief."

Tseng looked relieved. "Then is someone you know sick?"

Reno paused thoughtfully and nodded. "You could say that."

"Someone you care about?"

"..." Reno considered his boss in silence for a moment before scratching his head. "Care? That's stretchin' it, yo. He's...sorta an acquaintance. We got a deal goin'...I'm sorry for stealin' but I didn't think you'd be too happy about me handin' out drugs like a street dealer."

Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly before he sighed. "I understand, next time you should just ask. There's enough surplus stock to skim some off the top, just don't let Elena catch you, she's taking all this very seriously."

Reno grinned. "Got ya, Chief."

Tseng turned to go but paused at the door. "Oh, and Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Give my regards to those at Seventh Heaven, I know you go there a lot."

Reno blushed helplessly and saw the smirk Tseng offered him as he left, soft laughter reached him through the door and he swore under his breath. He should have known Tseng would know what he got up to, there was little you could hide from a Turk.

XXX

Cloud stood before the flowers that still grew inside the sunlit church, he stared at them as they blew softly in a breeze that wound its way through the broken pews. They nodded their heads, their delicate fragrance stirring up memories, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, allowing the guilt to fill him up, to devour him until it was all he felt.

"So, this is where ya hidin' now, is it?"

Cloud didn't turn around, he knew that voice. "What do you want?" He asked instead, hearing Reno's light footsteps come towards him.

"I come here sometimes, too." Reno admitted in a soft voice, staring down at the flowers with his hands in his pockets.

Cloud looked at him, blinking in confusion. "Why?"

Reno gave him a sidelong look. "Pretty dumb for a Wanna-be SOLDIER, huh?" He smirked at Cloud's angry expression. "Our jobs, back then, before Meteorfall, were to watch and protect the girl, yo. We worked closely with her, you'd be surprised. Tseng took this responsibility to the extreme, reckon he liked her. We all did." He tipped his head back and looked up at the sky through the broken roof. "When Tseng decided to capture her and treated her roughly we...well, we all felt personally responsible for the girls well bein', we turned on him a bit." Reno smirked. "Told 'im what we thought of smackin' her around, yo. Shit like that aint gunna fly. We all liked her, she was weird but cute in her own way, she was practically one of us, family, yo."

"I thought you didn't care? You're Turks."

Reno frowned irritably. "You don' know shit 'bout how we work, yo." He said, pressing a finger into Cloud's chest to express his anger. "Yeah, alright, we follow orders, some o' them are gunna be dodgy, ya know? But we had our own sense of pride and honour, we had rules, yo. There's stories I could tell ya, if it weren't top secret. But I will say that we nearly got ourselves all wiped off the face of the earth because President ShinRa thought he'd mess with one of our own."

Cloud looked at the flowers once again, thinking deeply. "Honour amongst Thieves..." He said to himself. "I suppose it's something, not very trust worthy though." He turned away and began making his way towards the church exit, Reno took a moment to stare at the flowers before turning and following him.

"Yo, wait up! I got some more of the medicine." Cloud halted and turned around, desperation written clearly over his face. Reno dug around in his pocket and withdrew three phials containing the glowing liquid, Cloud licked his lips and looked up into Reno's face before holding out his hand. "Ah-ah, we had a deal, yo." He said and smirked at the flash of anger that crossed Cloud's face.

Cloud looked over Reno's shoulder at the flowers before turning away. "Not here." He said and strode off, Reno hurried after him, grinning from ear to ear.

Reno sat on the old bed, they were in a ruined house in what used to be the Sector Six slums, he watched as Cloud sat on the floor and injected himself with the drug before letting it fall from limp fingers to roll across the floor. He tipped his head back, breathing heavily and shaking. That heavy, erotic moan escaped his parted lips and his tongue darted out to wet them, Reno watched all this in growing anticipation. "Reno...?"

Reno stood up and moved to where Cloud sat on the floor, he knelt down and Cloud looked up at him, his eyes once again that hypnotic green. "I'm so sick, yo." He breathed and leaned in, kissing Cloud deeply, sliding a hand into that soft blond hair.

"Doesn't matter in the end, does it." Cloud whispered, his voice hoarse and low. "Have you ever thought about redemption?"

Reno pulled away with a frown, gazing at Cloud's shivering form critically before finally choosing to answer honestly for a change. "Tha's what I'm workin' towards." He said softly, looking down at the hand that rested on the dirty floor. "ShinRa's my life, yo. It's more than my job, it's my entire existence, without that I'm nothin'. After Meteorfall I wondered how I could go on, how I could live without ShinRa, without the Turks, without fightin'...and realised that I can't. It's all i'm good for, after all. I was glad when Rufus said he'd go on, I could live on and tha' was good. I've made alotta mistakes, made alotta enemies and killed a lot of people, never felt guilty for it till I saw the lifestream burstin' outta the ground like that." He wrapped his arms around his chest, the gesture oddly vulnerable for him. "I thought...hoped...it was the end but then realised that I can' die without tryin' ta make some form of amends. So now I'm tryin', helpin' the Boss to rebuild a better ShinRa, it's the on'y thing I can think of doing."

"You're surprisingly positive." Cloud muttered weakly.

"Hey, my skill set's pretty narrow, yo. Whaddya want me ta do, become a delivery boy?" He snorted derisively. "I'm a killer, I murder people on the say so of powerful men, yo. It's all i've ever known, aint got nothin' besides that."

"Huh..." Cloud closed his eyes, pushing hair from his face as he smiled to himself, a humourless expression that made Reno want him more than ever. "I suppose in that way we're quite similar."

"Murderers gotta stick together." Reno smirked and Cloud opened his eyes, looking at him intensely.

"I'm not a-"

Reno shut him up with a rough kiss, although he liked this talkative Cloud, he wanted something more in that moment and listening to him talk wasn't it. Also, the conversation had taken a depressing turn. "Jus' shut up, yo...I wanna get my end of the bargain."

It was more like a fight than actual sex, Cloud pushed Reno to the floor, a hand at his throat as they kissed desperately. Reno ran a hand up Cloud's back and grabbed a handful of his pretty hair, dragging his head back before getting his legs underneath him and flipping them over, he wanted to be on top. He liked the position of dominance, Cloud had been a pain in his ass from when he first turned up again five years after Nibelheim and he had every intention of paying him back for it, petty as it was. Cloud struggled to get back on top, moaning and muttering incomprehensible things, he seemed delirious again, eyes like a cats, hands grabbing, teeth biting, fingers bruising. They were both naked after a short amount of time, clothes lying scattered on the dusty floor, their harsh breaths, soft curses and desperate, gasping moans filling the deserted space. Reno pinned Cloud down, gripping his wrists to prevent him from moving, he thrust in and out as Cloud writhed beneath him, muttering a name under his breath, a name that had haunted all their lives at one point or another.

When they came they came together, locked at the hips and lips, muscles trembling, arms aching, and their breathing more like sobs as they reached their release. Reno groaned and rolled off of Cloud who lay still, gasping. "Oh fuck...You don' know jus' what ya do ta me, yo." He muttered, stretching and listening to his bones protest, perhaps he was getting too old for this. He looked over at his companion who was clutching his arm and baring his teeth. "Hey, Cloud, you all right?"

"Mm. Just...give me...a moment..." Cloud hissed, Reno watched nervously as he rolled over and curled up into a ball, his eyes widened as he saw the familiar black pus seep from the mark on Cloud's arm. He trembled so violently Reno thought he would fall apart but finally it eased and Cloud relaxed, slowly uncurling himself and refusing to meet Reno's eyes.

"It's gettin' worse?"

Cloud nodded. "The medicine...it doesn't work for as long anymore. I need more."

"I...I can't get anymore than what I'm gettin', I'm takin' from a private stock, someone else needs it."

"Then, I guess, it'll happen soon." Cloud whispered, gazing up at the cracked ceiling blankly, his hair covered in dust, his body glistening in sweat and come. "I can hear him." He whispered, barely blinking. "Inside my head."

"Cloud, tha's messed up, maybe you need a counsellor or somethin'?"

Cloud laughed coldly, lifting a hand to cover his face. "I don't think that will help somehow, it's Jenova's cells, he's using them to talk to me. I can feel him, in the lifestream, waiting and watching for me crumble. He'll get his wish soon enough."

Reno stared at the hopelessness on Cloud's face before suddenly becoming angry, he grabbed Cloud by the throat and pinned him against the wall, frowning furiously. "You aint gunna die!" He hissed, Cloud's eyes widened at the fury in his voice. "You aint gunna give up because if you do then he's gunna get like that too! I won't watch him die! I can't!"

"Him?" Cloud blinked then something seemed to click in his head. "Rufus ShinRa?"

Reno backed off, hating himself for speaking. "It's not like that...I..."

"You like Rufus?" Cloud said musingly, "I wondered why you were so loyal to him."

"It's not what ya think, yo." Reno muttered, glaring at the floor as he rubbed the back of his head. "Rufus is...he's my boss, he's the President...he's...everythin' my life revolves around, without him I'd be long dead, along with the others. He saved us, even after what we did to him, yo. He's strong."

"What did you do?"

Reno looked at him, his eyes hardening. "Somethin' we had to do, to protect ourselves."

"You're like a cult." Cloud said softly, slipping down the wall a little and wincing as he shifted.

"Nah, not like that, a family, yo."

Cloud saw the sincerity in Reno's eyes and nodded. "I think I understand, family doesn't have to mean blood related."

Reno nodded. "We're not so different, yo."

"Maybe not." Cloud shifted and leaned over to pick up his clothes, his eyes remained on the task as he spoke again. "Aren't you afraid?"

"'Fraid of what, yo?" Reno asked, finding his PHS and flipping it open to check his messages.

"Of contracting the disease...the Stigma."

"It's not spread how you think." Reno replied calmly.

"What do you know about it?"

"On'y what the scientists said, they spoke to all the patients at Healin' and they all had one thing in common when the Lifestream erupted," He looked up at Cloud with an unusually serious expression. "They all felt despair."

Cloud shuddered, one hand going to his arm automatically, the bandage was filthy again, he would have to change it. "Despair, huh?" He lowered his head and frowned. "So, Rufus has it too?"

Reno looked vaguely uncomfortable before sighing. "Jus' don't tell anyone, yo...I'll get my ass chewed for it."

Cloud shook his head before standing slowly, he picked up his clothes and began to get dressed, Reno watched him from the floor a moment before he too stood. He moved quickly to Cloud and put a hand on his chin, exerting just enough force to hold him still long enough to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Cloud blinked at him in blank surprise. "What was that for?" He asked.

Reno shrugged, smiling a little as he backed off again. "Just felt like it, yo." At that moment his phone buzzed, he flipped it open. "Yo." He said and looked off into the distance as he listened to the voice on the other end, he nodded to himself before speaking. "Got ya, be there as soon as I'm finished here." He hung up and looked at Cloud again. "I gotta go, you should get back to your own family."

Cloud looked away. "Family? Is that what we are?" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going back." He moved to the door and picked up his sword before holstering it on the straps on his back. Reno watched him go and rubbed his hair, Cloud was acting like a lost cause, he knew he wouldn't be able to bring him back from that. It wasn't his job, he had work to do and he couldn't dwell on Cloud's depression and guilt. He had to return to his real family; Rude, Tseng, Elena, Rufus and the others, those who had been betrayed and then come back again. He smiled to himself as he got dressed, he would get back to Healin' take a shower and then get back in one of the choppers just to fly around to remind himself of what it was to be alive. To gaze down on the world and feel again, it was good. He hoped that soon Cloud would find his reason for living again, then maybe he'd be able to cheer up a bit. His phone buzzed again and he flipped it open, walking to the door and kicking it open with a foot. "Yo, Rude, I'm comin' man. Stop harassing me." He hung up and grinned before leaving the ruined house and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, another chapter of my supposed 'one-shot' ugh, I'm no good at this. I hope you like anyway.**

XXX

"Cloud...!"

Cloud paused as he entered Seventh Heaven, Tifa was behind the bar, a dish rag in one hand as she looked at him in surprise. "I'm...home." He said quietly.

Tifa said nothing for a long moment before a smile spread across her face, she nodded. "Welcome home, Cloud." She said in obvious relief. "Do you want some food or something?"

Cloud shook his head and seemed reluctant to meet her gaze, "No, I'm fine. I'm going to bed."

Tifa watched him as he walked to the main house, she heard the stairs creaking as he went to their bedroom. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, hoping and praying that one day he would greet her with a smile. Later she crept up the stairs and pushed open the door to their bedroom, Cloud lay on the bed, a frown on his face as if he were in pain. Her hands clenched on the door frame as she watched him before she walked over to him and bent over him, her lips brushed his forehead and he seemed to relax a little, muttering her name softly. "Do you love me, Cloud?" She breathed and stared at him but got no reply.

XXX

Reno got to Healin' Lodge late at night, he was greeted by a rather angry Elena who stood, blocking his entrance to the Lodge with her arms folded and a frown on her face. "Elena, what's up?" He asked smoothly, brushing down his suit and smiling.

"You." She said, her eyes narrowing at him as she leaned forward and gave an exaggerated sniff. "You stink of sex." She growled. "You can't go near the President smelling of treachery."

"Treachery, yo? Elena, what's got into you?"

"As if you don't know!" She said derisively before lifting a finger and jabbing him hard in the chest. "I've been following you! You've been shagging Cloud Strife behind all our backs and sneaking back here like some-some kind of wayward kid! Reno, he's the _enemy_!"

Reno watched her finger poke him one more time before grabbing her hand in a movement so fast she barely had time to gasp, he spun her around and yanked the arm up her back, leaning close to whisper in her ear; "Poke me again an' it'll be the last thing you do with that finger, yo." He hissed in a menacing voice. "You're nothin' but an overeager rookie, don' think you can tell me what ta do." He released her and pushed her away from him, he watched her stumble and finally right herself. She spun around and made to punch him in the face, he stepped aside smoothly and caused her to trip on his foot so she was sent sprawling in the dirt. "I told ya, don't fuck with me, yo. You're too new to even know what you're up against, I'm the fuckin' _best_ at what we do! I know what i'm doin' with Cloud an' it aint what you think...Arrg! I don' even know why I'm explainin' aythin' to you, yo! It's none o' your business!" He pushed his hands in his pockets and stalked away, shoulders hunching but as he reached the first lot of wooden stairs he felt a rush of air behind him and ducked just in time. Elena screamed in frustration and made to hit him again but she froze when a voice spoke.

"Elena desist immediately and stand down!"

"Tseng, sir!" Elena straightened up and looked up to where Tseng stood by the door to the entrance of the lodge, arms folded and a disproving frown on his face. Reno stopped moving too, he watched as Tseng walked past him on his way to Elena.

"Reno, put your weapon away, we are not fighting each other." Tseng said as he passed and Reno turned to watch him, stowing his EMR back in its holster on his belt, Elena looked shocked, she hadn't even seen him move to take it out. "Elena, you need to learn to control your overzealous nature, it's not healthy for you or anyone else. Why are you attacking him without provocation?"

"He nearly broke my finger!" She shouted and pointed at Reno accusingly, Reno smirked.

"I had to, you were accusin' me of sleeping with the enemy...a man who is, by the way, no longer our enemy."

"Reno, shut up." Tseng snapped and Reno bit his tongue, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Elena like a scolded teen. "This is totally unprofessional, you are both acting like spoilt children! If only Veld were here...maybe he would be able to knock some sense into you two!" Reno was glad Veld had not been there to witness the display, he would currently be six feet under. "Infighting helps no one, I want the both of you to shake hands and make up. Elena, Reno's right, Cloud and his friends are no longer our enemies, Rude even goes to Seventh Heaven for drinks on his days off...would you accuse him of treachery?"

"But he's not fucking _Tifa_!"

"Not for lack of tryin', yo." Reno muttered absently.

"It doesn't matter. The President is trying to make amends for what ShinRa...no, what _we_ did to the planet and the people living on it, he is trying to build a better world for everyone. We cannot help him if we're constantly at each others throats. We are the Turks, no matter what happens that won't change. Do you understand?"

Elena lowered her head and nodded, her hands clenched into fists. Finally she looked up, tears swimming in her eyes as she took a deep, steadying breath. "Reno, I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"Yeah, so did I. No hard feelin's, yo." Reno held out his hand and she took it, smiling weakly.

"Better. Reno, the President wants a word." Tseng said as he passed, he put a hand on Reno's shoulder and leaned in to mutter something; "Word gets around, Reno, be careful with Strife and his friends...you may be messing with something it would be better to stay away from." He moved on and Reno watched him go a moment before sighing heavily and following him up.

XXX

"Cloud? Where are you going? Barett's coming over to see Marlene, aren't you going to stay and say hello?" Tifa looked up as Cloud entered the bar, sword on his back as usual and a strange, distant look in his eyes that gave her the shivers.

"Huh? No...I can't stay. I have a delivery to make. Sorry." Cloud went to the door and opened it, he paused as Tifa came around the bar and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Cloud, please, talk to me." She whispered, pressing her head between his shoulder blades and closing her eyes. "You've become so distant, this family needs you...don't you care?"

Cloud tensed a little and took her hands in his own, he turned slowly and cupped her face with one hand before leaning down and gently kissing her. "I'm sorry." He whispered and turned away, leaving her standing there, her hands on her lips and fighting off tears.

 _It was a lie._ He thought as he flung a leg over his motorbike and started the engine. He had lied to Tifa, to himself, to everyone. He wasn't working, not this time at any rate, he was going to meet with Reno instead but he couldn't tell her that, it would ruin her. Did he love her? He knew she asked him that frequently when she thought he was asleep but he always pretended not to hear because in truth he didn't know the answer. Was he even capable of love? Sephiroth had once told him, when he was clutching the body of a girl he had thought he had loved, that his emotions were false. Was that true? If so, how could he love Tifa? He cared, he knew that much, he knew that if she were to die he would be devastated but that wasn't enough. He winced as he revved the engine, pain tearing down his arm and forcing his teeth into his tongue as he tried to keep from crying out, finally it passed enough for him to get going. He sped off, taking the corners at such a speed he could have caused a crash but he didn't care. He didn't care about much anymore.

 _What do you cherish? Give me the pleasure of taking it away._

"Get out of my head." He muttered into the wind, glaring at the roads that disappeared beneath his bike.

 _Hahaha..._

He skidded, almost crashing into another hand-made house before swerving away again. His heart leapt into his throat and excitement shot down his spine, he felt a tiny smile tug at his lips as he sped onwards, heading towards Midgar.

XXX

Reno sat on a wall, kicking his legs absently as he waited for Cloud. He was outside a bar, a filthy, dangerous place that had rooms for rent above it but was usually reserved for thugs and prostitutes. Reno had picked it because it wasn't somewhere that anyone Cloud knew would go, after all, he was pretty sure Tifa would not be impressed if she found out what they were doing. He waited and finally heard the familiar roar of the bike, he smiled and jumped off the wall as Cloud came to halt before him, he cut the engine and pushed his goggles up onto his head. His eyes moved from Reno to the place he had chosen and he raised an eyebrow. "Don Corneo's place?" He asked as he kicked the stand and slid off.

"Corneo? He's dead, aint he?" Reno asked, he had assumed he had killed him when they had effectively tossed him off of the cliff in Wutai.

Cloud shook his head. "No. He's the one who provides fuel for my bike." He said and strode towards the door with the confidence of someone who had been there before. Reno looked astounded before following him inside.

"Yo, how'd the old perv survive?!" He asked. "And how on earth do you even know the guy?"

Cloud smiled mysteriously and went to the bar, he ordered them both drinks and sat on a stool. Reno joined him as a glass was put in front of him by a rather pretty girl wearing barely any clothes. "I don't know how he survived." Cloud said, downing his drink and getting another. "I only know that I have to keep tabs on him."

"Why?!" Reno asked eagerly, watching Cloud drink whiskey like it was water.

Cloud paused and looked at him sideways. "That is not something i'm going to tell you, Turk."

"Aw come on, man, I'm dyin' here...dish up!"

At that moment a fat man in a wheel chair was brought into the bar, silencing all talk as he gazed around his tiny, filthy empire. His eyes landed on Cloud who put his drink down and frowned.

"Cloud, m'boy!" Don Corneo said as he was wheeled forward by one of his huge cronies. "How are you? I haven't seen you since you last came in for fuel. How is that dear Tifa? I hope she's well."

"Stay away from Tifa." Cloud muttered and drank his drink, pushing the glass onto the bar and turning around to face the old man.

Corneo blanched a little and his hand made a sudden movement to his crown jewels. "Come now, come now, I thought we were past all this!"

Cloud said nothing, merely folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the man. Reno was utterly fascinated, there was more history here than he was aware, which was frustrating for a Turk of his calibre. He waited, watching intently, eyes darting from Corneo to Cloud and back again. Corneo looked at him and his face paled even further.

"R-Reno of the Turks, bless my soul...I-it's been a while."

Reno nodded. "Thought you were dead old man." He said and smiled nastily, taking a perverse pleasure in making him squirm.

"Yes...well...so did I..." He muttered, gulping visibly before waving a hand. "Please enjoy your evening gentlemen, I have business to attend...very important and urgent, do excuse me..."

Reno watched him go, deciding that he would return when Cloud had left to find out what had gone on in their past. Finally he turned his attention to Cloud who was staring into his glass as if he was going to drown himself in it, suddenly he tipped his head back and downed it in one smooth gulp before putting the glass back down and standing up. "Are we going to do this?" He asked in a monotone, Reno finished his drink and followed Cloud up to the next floor. Cloud was ahead of him on the stairs and he had a good view of his ass, he watched it intently and licked his lips in anticipation. He listened to the creak of leather, the soft thud of Cloud's heavy boots and the clinking of metal, sounds that he would forever associate with Cloud. They reached the hall way and Reno noticed the walls were decorated with photographs of women in various states of undress, he gazed at them curiously, admiring the odd breast here and pretty face there until he reached one that made him come to a dead stop. Cloud walked on a little before turning to see what had held him up.

"Yo...Cloud?" Reno said roughly, desperately fighting with his smirk.

"What is it-oh..." Cloud reached Reno's side and stared at the picture. Abruptly he tore it from the wall and pocketed it, glaring at Reno furiously. "Say one word about this to anyone and I'll-"

Reno held up his hands, grinning despite the danger in Cloud's eyes. "Not a word, yo...but I really wanna know if you've still got that dress."

"Shut up." Cloud turned and stalked away, Reno chuckled with sadistic delight as he hurried to catch up, his feet barely making a sound on the floor.

"So, you into that kinda stuff, huh? Didn't take you for kinky but whatever turns you on I guess...did you do it for Zack too?" Cloud's hands clenched into fists at his sides but he said nothing, Reno pushed on. "I bet you did! Zack struck me as into weird shit, yo. You wanna wear pretty underwear for me? I'd get hold of a tonne of that medicine to see it."

"Shut up, Reno. Where's our room?"

Reno pointed at the one furthest down the hall, Cloud followed his finger and went inside, Reno followed gleefully. He imagined Cloud in a pair of pretty satin knickers, perhaps with lace and bows and...He cut the thought off, he would over excite himself at this rate and this time he wanted to make the sex last. When they got inside Cloud began to strip in silence, he revealed his scarred body, dumping clothes on the floor and moving to the bed where he sat and stared blankly up at Reno. He paused as he was about to go to him, that look in his eyes was strange, a little disturbing, it made him hesitate. They were blank. Utterly devoid of emotion. He looked like a doll, sitting on the bed, bare chest and soft blond hair, lips parted slightly but those eyes...they were like glass. Reno moved forwards, kneeling down and looking up into Cloud's face. "You all right, yo?" Cloud nodded, still waiting in silence. Reno shook his head and sighed. "Dunno why but I kinda get the feelin' you're worse today."

"You could say that." Cloud said in a low voice.

"Then take this." Reno handed him a double dose of the drug, Cloud snatched it from him and, instead of injecting it, swallowed it down as he had the alcohol. "Woah, take it easy there!" Reno said in shock as Cloud fell backwards and covered his face with his hands. "Hey, Cloud, you ok?"

"Fine." Cloud muttered, Reno moved onto the bed and looked down at him. "I'm fine, don't worry." Reno gazed down at his arm, noticing that black had stained his hand and was dripping onto the sheets. "I'm...ok..." Cloud's voice slurred dangerously and he rolled onto his side, clutching at his head. He moaned and shuddered violently, baring his teeth in a feral snarl. Reno waited, shifting from one foot to the other until Cloud relaxed and sighed, he sat up and looked at Reno through those glowing eyes. Windows to the soul, Reno had never heard a more true cliché than that. "Reno, I'm not here to make friends. You know that, right?" Cloud said as he shifted onto his knees and reached for Reno, he took hold of his belt and pulled him close.

"Couldn't ask for anythin' better." Reno replied, smirking down at Cloud as his belt was undone and his fly unzipped. Cloud's other hand lifted the hem of Reno's shirt, he dipped his head and ran his tongue over his abdomen and made him utter a soft curse. Reno let his head fall back and he gazed up at the ceiling. It was so wrong, fucking a man who was essentially dying and addicted to the drugs he brought him. Cloud was acting just like one of Corneo's whores but something inside Reno relished it. He put a hand in Cloud's soft hair and closed his eyes, his hands tightening on the locks and dragging Cloud's mouth to where he needed it most.

After a moment of Cloud sucking his cock, Reno pulled him away, breathing heavily, he threw him backwards onto the bed and crawled after him. He shed his jacket, letting it fall to the floor before yanking down his own trousers and starting on Cloud's, he stared into those Mako blue eyes and felt his stomach twist in anticipation. He was as addicted to Cloud as Cloud was to the medication, he was beautiful, his face, although relatively expressionless, was captivating and those eyes, it always came back to the eyes. Cloud dragged him down roughly by the collar of his shirt, he let Cloud's tongue enter his mouth while he ran a hand down his bare chest, feeling his muscles, so tight beneath his pale flesh. He moaned and drew away again, biting harshly at Cloud's lip as he went, earning a gasp. He rolled Cloud onto his front and grabbed his hips, lifting him up so he could gain easier access to him. He didn't want to prepare him, he liked it rough and hard, he loved Cloud's cries of pain and took immense pleasure in the fact that it was him making it happen. He could unravel the usually stoic Cloud with one thrust of his hips, he was the one forcing him to bite his lip so hard it bled. He was the one who was making Cloud clutch at the bed spread as if it were a life line.

There was blood, there would be bruises and it was everything Reno could ask for and more. His fingers dug deep into Cloud's skin, leaving red marks behind from his nails. Cloud made noises Reno had never dreamed of before, it was intoxicating, better than the best fuck he'd ever had. He bent over Cloud's back, nipping at the back of his neck and smiling into his hair. "Scream for me, yo." He whispered and felt Cloud tense around him, he uttered a choked moan and Reno felt him coming undone. He dug his teeth into Cloud's shoulder and pushed into him deeper, feeling his own orgasm sear him from inside out, he muttered Cloud's name and came so hard it was almost painful.

XXX

Cloud lay wrapped up in the blankets, lying on his front while Reno lay beside him, one arm behind his head and reading his messages on his PHS. Elena wanted to know if he was with Cloud again, Rude wanted to know the exact amount of medicine to give to Rufus and Tseng was asking what time he was going to come back as they had several more civilians coming in from Midgar and he needed all hands on deck. Reno shut his phone with a heavy sigh and turned to look at Cloud who had one hand dangling over the side of the bed, knuckles brushing the floor, his skin was still sweaty but it didn't seem to be bothering him. "I gotta go, yo." He said and made to get up, Cloud blinked and looked up at him, eyes sparkling in the descending gloom and hair plastered to his face. Reno had never seen a sexier sight, he knew he was rapidly becoming obsessed but he found it difficult to care and take Tseng's words of caution seriously. How could he when he had the Hero of the Planet in his bed?

Cloud grunted and rolled over, wincing as he did so before sighing heavily and pushing hair from his eyes. "Bring me some more as soon as you can." He muttered vaguely, obviously still high as a kite, his pupils were wide and his eyes sparkled with mako.

"Will do, yo." Reno began to get dressed, rummaging around to find his shirt, he found it in Cloud's hand and took it. "Thanks." He said and slipped it on.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do if there is no cure for the Stigma?"

Reno felt his stomach twist painfully at the thought, he lowered his head and looked away. "I'd have nothin' to live for, yo." He breathed and left Cloud alone with his thoughts.

XXX

When Reno returned he was put straight to work, Tseng said nothing about the hickies at his throat which would have been obvious to his sharp eyes, he merely nodded and made him start to take names from the newcomers. He did his work then slipped away, going to check on Rufus, he knocked on the presidents door and waited.

"Enter."

"Sir, it's me. Reno." He entered and stood at the door, gazing at Rufus who was sitting in his chair and staring out the window, his bandages were already darkening over his eye and on his hand and he had a tiny shake that hadn't been there when Reno had last seen him.

"I hear you've been busy." Rufus said softly, turning to look at his Turk intently, his eyes scanning Reno's bruises. "Have you been fighting like a common street thug?"

"No, sir." Reno replied stiffly.

"You're unusually polite today. I wonder what happened." Rufus turned back to the window and Reno waited. "How are Cloud and the others? I suppose they're doing what everyone else is doing; trying to get on with their lives?"

"They seem to be all right, yo." Reno replied hesitantly, he wasn't sure how much Rufus knew and didn't want to put his foot in it.

Rufus chuckled coldly, turning around again. "He has the stigma, doesn't he? Cloud is dying."

Reno shifted uneasily, not entirely sure where Rufus was going with this. "Sir, I-"

"I know, your friends have informed me of where you've been going. I have had you tailed since you first started going off alone."

Reno bristled at the indication that he wasn't trust worthy, he stepped forward, hands out in a slightly pleading gesture. "President, sir, I'm loyal only to you, you know that!" He insisted.

"I do not doubt your loyalty, Reno. I paid for it, after what I did to prevent you from being executed you should owe me your lives. I am merely expressing the thought that I do not trust your play-mate. Cloud has been a thorn in our sides for a long time."

"But why would he bother with us anymore?" Reno asked, moving closer a few more steps until he stood within arms reach of Rufus.

"I don't know." Rufus replied, tapping his blackened fingers on the arm of his chair. "Perhaps he holds a grudge, like Sephiroth...and really, could we blame him?"

"President, that's not our fault, yo." Reno insisted.

Rufus looked up at him, regarding him in silence for a moment. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do sir." Reno smiled. "It was your father who made those monsters, yo...aint nothin' to do with us or the new ShinRa. I'm gunna help you build it better than ever, we can make people happy instead of causin' pain." he lifted his arms and linked his hands behind his head as he stared out the window at the refugees pouring into the Lodge like lost souls. His eyes misted over with his dreams of a better future for everyone.

"You are like a child." Rufus said with a small chuckle, "But I do like it." Reno grinned at him.

XXX

He was on fire. Every cell in his body burning. He was being consumed by his fever, the agony tore him apart until he could no longer move. He curled into a ball, head cradled in his gloved hands as the stigma wept and sent him into a delirium. He saw Sephiroth, standing above him, laughing and holding Masamune to his throat, it was like ice against his burning flesh and he felt himself craving it. He looked up into those demonic eyes, crawling on hands and knees, reaching out for Sephiroth to end the pain, to make it all stop. Then he coughed. Black splattered the wooden floor beneath him, his hand curled into a fist while the other covered his mouth. He coughed again, watching in horror as the horrible black liquid coated his glove. He could barely breathe, his mind was scrambled and he could only think of Sephiroth. He felt hands on his face, lifting it so that he was staring up into those cold green eyes. He muttered something to himself, pleading, begging, he didn't know but the man flickered, smiling and laughing softly in his head. He was dropped, he fell and lay still, eyes rolling up into his head as he lost conciousness.

Reno entered the church, holding a bunch of pretty red flowers he had found in Kalm. He hummed as he began making his way to Aerith's own flower patch, "Hey, bought ya some flowers...I know you got loads already but...ya'know, I thought they were different." He smiled and placed them on the floor like an offering before stepping back and looking up at the sky. "Dunno if you can here me, where ever you are but...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Not that it means much now, yo." He stepped forward, absently but his foot froze above the yellow and white blossoms.

 _Don't step on the flowers!_

His eyes widened, had he really heard that? Slowly he lowered his foot and looked around, he could have sworn he was being watched. His neck prickled as he sought the source of that voice before soft laughter made him jump and turn around, there was nothing there. "Hey...ya scarin' me..." He whispered, and turned back to the flowers. "A-Aerith?" He asked curiously, lifting his foot again to try to hear her voice again.

 _Look, over there by the pew._

Reno turned and saw a dark clad figure lying in a heap by the floor, he gasped and ran over kneeling down and rolling the figure onto his back. It was Cloud. He was limp as a rag doll, black stained his hand and arm, it trickled from between his lips and he looked as if he had been vomiting the stuff. Reno cursed and shifted into a position where he could lift the unconscious hero, he hefted him into his arms and somehow managed to get him over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. He struggled out of the church, forgetting all about that mysterious voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, for a one-shot this is pretty damn long. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite its angstyness.**

Part Four

Seventh Heaven looked closed but Reno didn't think about that as he dropped Cloud to the floor and knocked on the door. It took a while but eventually the door opened a crack and he saw a slither of Tifa's face appear. "Hello? Oh, Reno!" She opened the door fully and was about to speak when Reno lifted Cloud up in his arms, wincing as his muscles cried out in protest.

"I got a delivery for ya." He grunted and pushed his way inside, Tifa moved out of his way and followed him around the bar and up the stairs. She guided him to their bedroom and Reno set Cloud down on the bed. He took a breath and stepped away.

"Cloud?! Cloud! What happened?" Tifa said as she ran to Cloud's side and began checking him over, it was then that she noticed the black stains on his skin, her hand froze as she was about to touch him, her eyes widened and slowly she turned to Reno. "He...has the Stigma?" She whispered fearfully.

Reno nodded. "He didn't wanna tell ya." He said and rubbed at his head uncomfortably. "Sorry."

Tifa didn't seem to hear him as she moved the black sleeve away from his arm and stared at the mark there. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"No idea...anyway, I'm gunna go-" He slid to the door but Tifa halted him.

"You knew?"

"Uh...well...ya'see, it's kinda...stuff happened and I-um...yeah." He flinched as she stood up, her hands clenching into fists but he realised she wasn't even looking at him, let alone about to hit him, although he likely deserved it.

"R-Reno..."

Both of them looked over at Cloud who had moaned heavily, Reno automatically moved forward but Tifa put a hand on his chest, the gesture delicate but with a tiny hint of a threat. "Why did he ask for you?" She asked.

Reno slowly drew out a bottle of the medicine and showed it to her. "I've been givin' him the Presidents personal medicine...to help with the pain, yo."

Tifa took a shaky breath before stepping aside. "What's in it?"

Reno moved to Cloud and sat on the bed, he pulled the lid off of the vial before pressing it to Cloud's lips. "The tails from Nibel Bears, Mako and some other stuff." He watched Cloud drink the potion down and when it was empty he pocketed the bottle and looked back at Tifa. "It's based around the recipe of a Hyper, given ta SOLDIER when they went into battle."

Tifa nodded stiffly, she moved to Cloud's side and took his hand in her own, slowly his eyes opened. His unfocussed gaze moved to Tifa and then to Reno before he blinked. "Nng...what...happened?" He moaned.

"Reno found you unconscious. He gave you some medicine." Tifa explained as Cloud sat up, one hand to his head.

Cloud nodded and looked down at his hand, it curled into a fist as it lay on the coverlet. "I see. I suppose I owe you my thanks."

"Nothin' to it, yo. Jus' keep an eye on yourself, Cloud. I gotta go, was expected back a while ago, Tseng'll have my neck if I don't get back soon." He moved to the door and looked back, Cloud's eyes bore into him but he looked away and left them to it.

XXX

"For me to return ShinRa to the power it once held I will need to find the remains of Jenova." Rufus said, looking intently at his Turks as they all stood in a line before him. "The cells may help our scientists to uncover a cure."

"That sounds all good when ya say it like, President, but where the hell even is Jenova?" Reno asked.

"Our first port of call will be the northern cave, naturally."

Reno sighed. "Wha' if there's nothin' left of it?"

"I'm certain there is." Rufus replied. "Tseng?"

"Sir?"

"I want you all to search the Northern Cave, it is imperative that we find any sign of Jenova."

"I understand sir, we'll leave right away." Tseng turned and left the room, Reno put both hands in his pockets and looked at Rufus for a while in silence.

"Sir?"

"Reno, are you still here?"

"Sir, is this really a good idea, yo? I don't like it."

"It's the only option we have, the Stigma spreads and we still are no further forward in our research. I believe Hojo's experiments may hold the key."

"Still...it sounds like you wanna re-start SOLDIER, yo."

"Reno!" Elena said in shock. "You can't talk that way to the pre-"

"He is quite correct, Elena." Rufus said, stunning Elena into silence. "I do intend to rebuild the army, however, continuing Hojo's experiments is quite obviously out of the question. Reno, I need a favour of you."

"Anythin', yo."

"Bring me Cloud Strife." Rufus turned to the window, his back to Reno.

"Why sir? What do ya want with him?"

"I think he could be an asset in our work, Reno. I think we need him."

XXX

Cloud was at the Church, not that Reno was surprised. He stood at the door, watching as he sat by the flowers, seeming not to be aware of his surroundings. Finally Reno moved, Cloud looked up and blinked at him before dismissing him. "You're gettin' predictable, yo." He said as he reached Cloud's side.

"What do you want?"

"For once i'm here on official business." Reno said, smiling. "The President wants ta see ya."

"No."

"You don' even know what he wants, yo." Reno replied, a little stung as Cloud stood up.

"He's the President of ShinRa."

"Yeah, a new ShinRa! We can change, Cloud, we're _tryin'_ ta change!"

"I said no." Cloud walked towards the door, frowning and refusing to look at Reno.

"We might've found a chance at a cure." Reno said suddenly, making Cloud stop and turn his head a little.

"A cure?"

"Yeah. We're lookin' into Hojo's old research."

Cloud shuddered and his hands clenched into fists as he looked away again. "And you want me for what? A lab experiment?"

"Well...I'm not entirely sure, yo. I'm sure Rufus'll fill you in."

"I won't become an experiment again." Cloud said softly and began walking away again, Reno hurried after him. Outside Cloud's bike stood, glinting in the sunlight, he walked over to it and made to climb on but Reno halted him again.

"Look, man, I'm sure you won't be! Rufus is done with all that, we jus' need ya to talk." Reno put a hand gently on Cloud's arm.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand off of me."

Reno frowned and released him. "You know you could be the only person on the planet who could help us with a cure, it'd save lives. Even the life of that kid you got back at the bar."

Cloud finally looked at him, his eyes glowing menacingly but Reno held his ground. "What do you think will happen once Scientists get their hands on me?" He asked in a dead sounding voice. "They'll take samples. They'll lock me up again. I'll be worse off than before. I'm not putting myself in that position, ever. Now, go away before I run you through."

"Even at the cost of innocent lives? Maybe I'm wrong but I didn't take you for a coward, yo."

Cloud froze, he turned around in a swift movement and grabbed Reno by the throat in one gloved hand. "Don't you ever call me that!" He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you even understand the danger the world would be in if they were to discover how to bring _him_ back?! I've fought him once. I can't do it again...not like this."

"Ya mean...you hold the key to bringin' Sephiroth back?" Reno asked, eyes wide as Cloud released his throat and turned back to his bike.

"I think so. I've been doing some research myself. Rufus will have to do without my help...I'm sorry."

"Cloud, wait!" Reno grabbed him and slid his arm around his stomach, causing his breath to hitch. He smirked into Cloud's neck. "Ya'know, we could rebuild ShinRa with your help, yo." He whispered, easing his hand down Cloud's stomach to his groin where he squeezed gently, enjoying the soft hiss of breath that Cloud released. "We're gunna do it regardless, maybe if you helped we'd stay on track an' not turn against our new ideals...what do ya say, Cloud? Wanna make a better world?" He ran his tongue over the shell of Cloud's ear and felt him stiffen as he continued to rub at his burgeoning erection. He pushed his hips against Cloud's arse, moaning a little at the friction. "Fuck..." He cursed and kissed Cloud's neck hungrily. "With your help we can find a cure, we'd be heroes, yo. All we'd need is a bit of your genetic code...you aint the only one whose been readin'."

"B-But I..." Cloud gasped, his eyes closing as he leaned against Reno. His hand dropped down to cover Reno's and he pushed his hips against them. "I...can't...not again..."

"It won't be like last time." Reno insisted gently, already hearing victory in Cloud's panting breaths. "I promise I won' let them hurt ya."

"R-Reno I-" Cloud tensed, biting down on his bottom lip as heat stabbed viciously into his stomach. "Oh...nng..."

"You wanna help, right?" Reno insisted, tightening his grip on Cloud as he tried to struggle free. He pushed him against his own motorbike and continued his slow massage of Cloud's erection. He could feel him slowly losing himself, it made thrills shoot down Reno's spine and he swallowed. "You're gorgeous, ya know that right?" He muttered, leaning down and nipping at Cloud's neck, making him buck against his hand harder. "You gunna come?"

"R-Reno...please...I-I..."

"It's good right? Just let go."

Cloud's breathing became harsh, his hands curled into fists as he pushed against Reno in regular thrusts, slowly gaining speed. He seemed lost in pleasure as he pressed his forehead against the cool metal of his bike.

"You wanna do it then? Join us, Cloud. We'll make a better world together."

"I-ah- _Yes_!" He tensed then and Reno felt him coming, he hissed air through his teeth, feeling his own erection twitching excitedly against his trousers. Finally Reno pulled away, adjusting himself as he watched Cloud shuddering, still hunched awkwardly against his bike. Finally he brought himself under control and straightened up, he turned fiery eyes on Reno and pushed him against a nearby wall. Reno, who expected to be attacked, gasped in shock as Cloud's lips crashed against his. He bit down hard on Reno's bottom lip, drawing blood and finally stepped away, panting and glaring at him. "I'll go see Rufus but I won't promise anything else."

XXX

Reno knocked on the door before pushing it open, Cloud stood behind him awkwardly. "Sir, it's me. I got him."

"Ah, welcome, Cloud."

Cloud stepped into the room and stared at Rufus. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"No greeting then? I see. Well, straight to business. I have asked you here to make you a proposition." Cloud shifted and folded his arms over his chest, waiting silently for Rufus to continue. "In the wake of Meterofall I have been researching the Geostigma, it seems that it was not, as we first thought, created by the planet."

"Then...what is it?"

"We believe it is the legacy of Sephiroth, he has infected the lifestream, turning it against us. Through our research we have discovered that perhaps the only thing that can help us now is Jenova...or its cells." He smiled as he watched Cloud digest this information.

"So...you want me to...what?"

"We only ask for a few samples to continue our research, we have Hojo's notes from Nibelheim...we know what was done to you."

Cloud stiffened. "Then you know why I can't accept."

"You would abandon all those innocent people?"

"No. I just-"

"Cloud, come on, man...you'd be doing the world a favour." Reno said gently.

Cloud spared him a brief glance before focussing once again on Rufus. "What do you want me to do?" He asked hesitantly.

"We only need a little blood."

A door opened at the other side of the room revealing a man in a white lab coat, he looked nervously from Rufus to Cloud and back again. "Sir, you called for me?"

"Ah yes, this is Cloud, the one I told you about."

Excitement flashed across the man's face, making Cloud's hand reach for his sword. "The one with Sephiroth's genes?"

"Yes."

"I'm not-" Cloud began but Reno once again put a hand on his arm, Cloud stilled but the tension remained.

"Now, if you'll come with me." The scientist said, walking back to the door he had just come from. Reno nudged Cloud in the direction, and smiled encouragingly. Cloud went reluctantly, feeling Rufus' eyes on him. He found himself in a small lab, sterile white walls and a cold metal table where he was forced to sit. Reno had followed them and was now stood by the door, leaning casually against the wall and watching intently. "I will need a few samples, a little blood and perhaps some of your hair."

"Why?"

"Because I must isolate the Jenova-Sephiroth gene." The scientist said irritably. "Hold still."

Cloud stiffened and kept his eyes glued to Reno who smiled back at him, the scientist took a needle, pushing back Cloud's sleeve and, ignoring the dark bandage, slipped the needle into a vein. Cloud winced and gritted his teeth. He felt a strong sense of deja-vu, as if he'd been there before. Pain washed through his head as long forgotten memories began pushing themselves into the forefront of his mind. He remembered the smell of the lab, the dust, the cloying sense of dread as he had woken once or twice to find himself trapped. He was strapped to a table, no way of escaping as a man with horrible laughter and glasses hunched over him.

" _Interesting, very interesting."_

"No." Cloud hissed, pulling his arm from the scientist and sliding off the table, he shook his head and backed away. "I can't..."

"Cloud, it's all right, yo." Reno moved to block the exit.

"You don't understand!" Cloud said vehemently, his hand going to his sword. "I can't do it. Not again. I'm sorry."

"We already have the blood." The scientist said indifferently. "Hojo truly was a genius." He looked at Cloud curiously. "I've seen your files, young man. You're a very fascinating subject."

"Stop it! I'm not a subject! I have a name! I'm a human being!" Cloud had backed into a corner, looking for all the world like a cornered animal.

"Come now, you've already come this far."

Reno looked from one to the other before sighing. "I think that'll do for today, yo."

"The president said he wants all samples." The scientist said.

"He aint up for it, yo." Reno insisted.

"Hojo was a fool for not giving you a number."

Cloud's hands went to his head, he shook it violently. "Just shut up! Shut up!"

"You are a perfect Sephiroth clone, and he was too blind to see what he had created. You won't ever degrade! You've inherited a large portion of Jenova's power! Don't you see?"

"My name is Cloud Strife!" Cloud hissed, his eyes opening to reveal furious blue-green. "I'm from Nibelheim, I tried to get into SOLDIER and failed! I was best friends with a man named Zack Fair! I am not a clone! I'm a person!"

"Pah." The scientist waved a dismissive hand. "You're far more than human, boy."

"Hey, hey! Cut it out, yo! He's had enough!" Reno said, stepping between Cloud and the scientist, his EMR already in hand as he tapped it against the man's chest. "Jus' leave it."

"But Rufus has given me orders..."

"Yeah, an' I'm giving you more." Reno said, matching the man's glare with one of his own. "That's en-"

"Reno."

Reno turned to see Tseng standing in the door, he had his arms folded and a stern expression on his face. "Chief?"

"Come here, the president has orders for you."

"But-"

"Now, Reno."

Reno looked at Cloud who stared at him with wide eyes. "I'll come back, yo." He said softly and put his weapon back on his belt. He followed Tseng out of the room and saw Rufus sitting before the window again, gazing out and seemingly deep in thought. "President?"

"Reno, I want you to fly Farely to the Mansion in Nibelheim."

"Sure thing, yo. What about Cloud?"

"He will be going with you."

"What?!" Reno's eyes widened and he turned to look at Tseng. "You gotta be kiddin' me, yo! You can' do that to him!"

"We can and we will. What is to be done here far outweighs the will of one man, this is essential to the survival of thousands." Rufus said, turning to look at Reno sternly.

"But-"

"Reno." Tseng said sharply and beckoned Reno away, they stepped out into the corridor and Reno followed Tseng to the stairs that led down the cliff.

"Chief...I...I can' do it." Reno said softly, moving so he was leaning over the railing, staring down into the valley.

"You're going to refuse direct orders from our President?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah, I reckon I am, yo." Reno hung his head and closed his eyes. "I'm not goin' ta destroy Cloud."

"Perhaps he is stronger than you think."

Reno laughed coldly. "He's barely hangin' on to his sanity as it is, yo. We can' let him go back there, it'd kill 'im."

"Like the President said this is no longer about one single man, Reno. You need to let go of your feelings and do your job."

Reno squeezed his eyes shut tighter and gritted his teeth. "Maybe...maybe I don' wanna be a Turk anymore." He breathed. "Maybe it's too much. My conscience can' take no more! I've got a lot of sins to make up for, startin' by sending Cloud to insanity aint the way ta go about it. That man's as bad as Hojo! You remember what we did back when Sephiroth burned Nibelheim to the ground, yo?"

"We refused orders."

"Yeah..."

"But the situations are utterly different, that was the lives of many this is one man, Reno! The information Professor Farely extracts from Cloud could save lives, do you not understand that?"

"I do! But Cloud saved us all! He nearly gave up his own life to stop Sephiroth from destroyin' everythin'! Without him we wouldn't even have a world left to save!" Reno put his head in his hands and shook his head. "I can' do it! I-I refuse."

Tseng was silent for so long Reno thought he had left, but then the soft click of the safety being released on a gun rattled through his head and he stiffened. "You are a Turk, Reno."

"Yeah, I know." Reno stared blindly out over the valley, eyes wide as if they were trying to see everything all at once in a vain attempt to record it before they saw their last.

"You do not leave the Turks."

Reno took a shuddery breath. "Then do it."

"Reno, I have no wish to take your life."

"It's the rules."

Tseng sighed heavily and lowered the gun. "Not anymore." He said.

Reno turned around and stared at him. "You remember what I did to Sector seven, yo?" He said in a cracked, tired voice.

"I ordered it."

"Yeah...but I pushed that button." He shuddered as he heard the screams inside his head again, he pushed his hands into his hair and tried in vain to shut them out. "I killed countless people."

"That blood lies on my hands, far more than it does yours."

"Bu' I coulda refused. I could've said no!"

"You would have been tried and executed."

"Yeah, I should have died, Tseng." Reno looked at him desperately. "Don' make me do it! I can' force Cloud to go through that again, it's too cruel!"

"The reason I and the President asked you to be escort is only because you care about Cloud's welfare more than anyone. We're sending you to protect him."

Reno swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes again, hanging his head. "I did enough of that back before Meteorfall, remember Azul an'...an' Deepground?"

"Sh!" Tseng's eyes widened and he glanced behind him towards the open door, he kicked it closed and shook his head. "You know not to speak of that!"

"What's the point in not mentionin' it now, yo? It's probably been destroyed. All those people..." He gazed despondently down at his hands and shook his head. "They aint people anymore because of us."

"Rude, Elena and even the President don't even know about that place, it's best we keep it where it belongs, in our memories. They were true monsters..." Tseng trailed off and shook his head. "You were told because you are my second in command, you had to know but please, don't speak of it to anyone else, ever again."

Reno smiled weakly. "Sure thing, Chief."

"Good. Now, prepare the helicopter, we have a subject to transport."

"No. We have a man to transport." Reno corrected softly and walked away, his gait heavy with guilt.

Tseng watched Reno go and reached into his pocket, he brought out his phone and dialled.

"Chief?"

"Rude, I have new orders for you. I want you to go to Nibelheim with Reno."

"...why?"

"He's not in his right mind, I need you to keep an eye out for him."

"Yes sir."

Tseng hung up and looked up at the clear blue sky, his own heart heavy with the weight of his own sins.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, I like this chapter, despite its unedited state. It has a little mild humour in there as well as plenty of angst. Enjoy as always, thank you to my single reviewer I am eternally grateful for those little comments. Just letting me know that someone's enjoying it makes my day.**

Part Five

Reno sank himself into the thrill of flying, he clutched the cyclic and gazed out over the world, barely even paying attention to what they were flying over. The scientist was in the hold behind him, tending to Cloud who had been sedated. While Rude sat in silence in the passenger seat. Reno clenched his teeth as he remembered returning to the small lab to find Cloud slumped against the wall, disarmed and eyes closed. He had followed orders, gently lifting Cloud into his arms and carrying him to the Helipad. He had hated that horrible dead weight, Cloud looked as if he would barely weigh a thing but he had a lot of muscle mass.

"How much longer?"

The scientist had come up behind him and Reno gazed down at the controls. "ETA five minutes, yo." He replied stiffly, Rude sent him a side long glance but Reno ignored him. He flicked a couple of switches and settled back in the pilots seat.

Landing proved rather difficult in the uneven terrain but Reno was the best pilot in the Turks, possibly in the whole of ShinRa, and got them down smoothly. He pulled off his headset and leapt up, spotting Cloud lying on a make-shift stretcher, still very much unconscious. Reno looked to Rude who nodded and together they picked up the stretcher and eased it gently out of the Helicopter.

As they entered the town people began to stare at them, Reno had to remind himself that many of them had been actors under ShinRa's employ. What they were now he had no idea, somehow he didn't want to know. He and Rude carried Cloud past the water tower and up the incline to the Mansion, feeling the wondering stares of the towns inhabitants as they went. Inside it was dusty with disuse, new cracks had formed in the plaster and the bannister on the stairs looked dangerously unstable. Farley led them up these stairs and turned right, Reno and Rude followed silently.

The basement was in worse disrepair than the rest of the place, Farley shook his head as he gazed around. "Such a waste of perfectly good equipment." He sighed and turned to the two Turks. "Put the Specimen in one of the other rooms and ensure it is locked in, I would hate for it to escape."

"It?" Reno said softly. "He's a person, yo."

"Really? Was Sephiroth a person?"

Reno opened his mouth to retort but shut it again, he couldn't really call Sephiroth a person...he was more monster than man. "They're not the same." He insisted instead and Farley gave him a sad shake of the head.

"After what Hojo did to it it's no more human than Sephiroth was. Now, do as I say, I have work to do." He dismissed them with an impatient wave of his hand and Reno gritted his teeth, Rude's sharp head shake prevented him from speaking however as they took Cloud away.

The room turned out to be a disturbing place full of skeletons. Reno and Rude set down the stretcher and Reno put his hands on his hips. "He can't stay here, yo."

"No but we have orders." Rude replied heavily.

"Orders to keep him here, not orders to treat him like an animal, yo. Come on, let's get this place as cleaned up as we can." Reno shed his jacket and used it to cushion Cloud's head before rolling his shirt sleeves back, Rude imitated him.

Together they began to clear away skeletons, neither of them bothered by the old bones. Turks were trained to deal with all levels of decomposing corpses, dry, cracked bones were nothing to them. Reno threw it all into one of the broken wooden coffins and then Rude dragged it out into the hall way, having no access to any way of disposing of them with any decency they had no choice but to leave them there. "Rude?"

"...?"

"Go upstairs and get one of the beds, yo. Cloud'll need somewhere vaguely decent to sleep."

Rude left and Reno began to use another coffin as a table of some kind, flipping it over so that its bottom faced upwards. It was imperfect but it would do for now. A little while later Rude returned hefting one of the large beds from upstairs, he grunted as he eased it through the door and set it down in a corner. "I was unable to find any clean bedding." He said as he straightened up and dusted his hands together.

"Maybe someone from the village will have some..." Reno said musingly, staring at Cloud's still form.

"I'll go see." Rude turned and left again.

Half an hour later Rude returned with a set of clean bedsheets, a table cloth and even some flowers in a vase. "Where the hell did you get those from?" Reno asked.

"A woman gave them to me." He replied with a shrug. "It might brighten the place up a bit."

Reno shook his head and looked around, "It'll take more 'n flowers to make this place hospitable, yo."

When they were finally done they stood back and admired their work, Reno had both hands on his hips as he grimaced at the poor attempt at making the depressing place look homely. "It looks like some old lady's basement room...an old lady who owns a lotta cats."

"Perhaps but its better than nothing."

"Yeah." Reno sighed and finally bent to lift Cloud up, Rude helped him move him to the bed and they lay him down. "I hate this." He muttered and felt Rude nod.

"It's...not a good way to start trying for redemption, is it?"

"What choice do we have, yo? Rufus was right, damn it! We gotta save as many people as we can an' maybe Cloud does have the answers we've been lookin' for! I jus'...I don' know what to think anymore."

XXX

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, it took a moment for them to focus but when they did he struggled to sit up. He lifted one hand to his head and gazed around himself, the room was made from stone, there was a low table with a lacy cloth over it and a vase of vibrant flowers on top. Sat at the table, legs crossed and nursing a cup of steaming tea sat Reno. "Where am I?" Cloud asked slowly, his words thick with sleep as it clung to his mind.

"Hey, welcome back, yo." Reno stood up and picked up a small kettle, he poured some of the green tinted liquid into another cup and brought it over to Cloud, crouching before him and staring up into his face.

"Where am I?" Cloud repeated, this time a little more strongly as he took the tea from Reno's hands.

Reno averted his gaze and frowned at the floor guiltily. "Nibelheim." he muttered.

Cloud's hands jerked, almost spilling scolding liquid down his front. "What?" His blue eyes widened and he took in the room with more interest. "Why?! Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?"

"I...I don' know." Reno replied, closing his eyes, unable to see the fear in Cloud's own. "Look, I didn't think this is what Rufus had in mind, yo! I swear to you, I didn't mean for this to happen! I jus' though' they'd take a few samples and be done with it b-but..." He trailed off, finally lifting his head and gazing pleadingly up at Cloud. "They sent you here, I came because I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. 'm sorry."

Cloud said nothing, he stared down into his cup, watching the water swirl. "You sold me out." He breathed softly, finally meeting Reno's gaze with his own. "I'm trapped here...the last place I want to be. I'm dying and now ShinRa have their hands on me...again. Looks like i'm gunna be facing a crisis all my life." He laughed humourlessly and lifted his free hand to put it to his head. "What are you planning to do with me now you've got me?" He asked, sipping the tea absently, just to stave off the moment he would be forced to think properly about his situation. "Am I to become ShinRa's new weapon? Like Sephiroth? Or perhaps I'm going to be the beginning of SOLDIER again?"

"I don' think so, yo. Rufus just wants a cure for the Stigma."

"In case you hadn't realised I've got it too." Cloud lifted his covered arm. "I'm dying Reno, let's face facts."

"I know but...but maybe the information in your DNA can help...somehow...I dunno, man! I'm not a scientist! I...I jus' wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I could break out." Cloud said softly, watching for Reno's reaction.

"Yeah, you probably could. I think we've proven tha' i'm no match for you, yo." Reno smiled weakly. "Bu'...where would you go? I'd be sent to hunt you down."

"Perhaps i'd go into hiding."

"An' Rufus'd jus' lure you back with threats to your family." Reno shrugged eloquently. "It's a no-win situation, yo."

Cloud took another sip of the tea, it was soothing on his dry throat and eased a little of his fear. "Then...i'd kill him." He said and met Reno's gaze. "He can't stop me, none of you could."

"Then you'd kill me an' Rude and Elena and Tseng too..." Reno shook his head. "Do ya have it in you?"

"Perhaps."

Reno sighed heavily and slumped to the floor, he leaned back on his hands and watched Cloud intently. "Then do it." He said slowly, matching Cloud's heated gaze. "Kill me, yo. I aint gunna stop ya...maybe it's my fate to be taken out by you, maybe it's my time to return to the planet."

"You took my sword." Cloud replied and curled in on himself, hopelessness entering his eyes as he drank the rest of his tea. "You took everything."

"You don't need a sword, yo. I know you don't."

"The Stigma has taken away a good deal of the strength I had when I fought Sephiroth, I'm as strong as you are without my sword. And any way, who am I to deprive you of trying to make amends to the things you did." He paused and cocked his head to the side. "I can think of numerous people in the lifestream who would be more than happy to get their revenge on you. Jessie, Biggs, Wedge...and all those others who died when you destroyed the sector seven plate. You know that boy who's living with me? His name's Denzel. His parents lived on the upper plate of Sector seven..."

Reno's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. "Ya mean..."

"You killed them." Cloud replied, lowering his head and hiding his eyes. "Humans..." He snorted derisively, one arm dangling over his knee as he pulled them to his chest. "You disgust me."

"Cloud? Come on man, I'm tryin' ta make amends here...with the information we get from you we could save thousands! It's worth tryin'...isn't it?"

"I doubt Denzel would see it the same way." Cloud didn't lift his head but Reno saw the humourless smirk on his lips. "ShinRa and your greed...you destroy, it's all your capable of. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped Sephiroth at all, maybe he had the right idea."

"You can' mean that."

"Can't I?" Cloud lifted his head and stared blankly at Reno. "My battle with Sephiroth was a personal matter, he destroyed my life, my dreams...everything. But maybe I can see why he hated you all so much, now maybe I can see why he did what he did. Your insistent desire to control everything, right down to the lowliest thing, it's brought you to this. Its that that's given you this disease you can't cure and my genetic information isn't going to help in the slightest. That Scientist, wherever he is, knows this. He wants me only to further his own selfish desires. You've doomed yourselves."

Reno shook his head, unable to understand this sudden upsurge in speech from Cloud. "You're human too." He insisted helplessly.

Cloud straightened and set aside his cup, he leaned forward and stared directly into Reno's eyes. "Am I?" He asked. "I was human once, unlike Sephiroth I wasn't an experiment from the very beginning but, like him, I was turned into a monster." His eyes flickered green, suddenly revealing cat-like pupils that made Reno shudder. Cloud slipped off the bed and moved so that he was straddling Reno's hips. "You don't really know what happened to me all those years ago, do you want to know a little secret?" Reno swallowed nervously, his hands going to Cloud's hips and tightening there, he was unable to speak so instead he shook his head. There was an odd tearing noise and Cloud lowered his head, Reno's eyes widened as a large, black wing erupted from his shoulder like that of a crows. "Sephiroth and I...aren't so different." Cloud whispered, turning his head away from Reno and staring at the dusty floor.

"Y-You...like...G-Genesis a-and that Angeal?" Reno breathed softly.

"I don't know who they are." Cloud replied.

"But Zack fought them, Angeal was his mentor...you don't know them?"

"I've said before that my memories are...lost, mostly." Cloud shrugged, the wing shifting and shedding feathers. "This is why your scientist wanted me, he has no intention of finding a cure for the Stigma. Reno, help me escape!" Cloud grabbed Reno by the front of his jacket, looking him in the eyes. "Please."

"I-I..."

The door opened and Cloud turned, eyes widening in shock as Rude entered bearing a tray of food. He froze as he took in the scene, Cloud close enough to kiss Reno, his black wing rising and falling with each breath, Reno's hands tangled in Cloud's top. Rude nearly dropped the tray of food in shock, he caught it and slowly moved forward. "Are you all right, partner?" He said in a voice of forced calm.

"Yeah...I think so, yo." Reno replied roughly, his eyes still on Cloud.

"I brought some food, it's not much but the Inn does home cooked meals." Rude set the tray on the makeshift table and began calmly setting out cutlery and plates. "I'd eat it while its still hot."

"R-Rude...Partner?"

"Yes?"

"Um..." Reno looked at Cloud who seemed just as stunned at Rude's lack of reaction as Reno was.

"I suspected that there was something weird like this going on, didn't Sephiroth's friends have wings too? They were experiments as well...although not Hojo's." Rude said calmly. "Eat, you must be hungry."

Cloud slid off of Reno, blinking in surprise. "You're not afraid?"

Rude shrugged. "I was afraid when Meteor was falling. A man with a wing doesn't scare me."

"You people are nuts." Cloud said and sat down, crossing his legs and staring at the food Rude was dishing out in numb disbelief.

"Can you clone yourself too?" Rude asked, picking up his plate and staring at Cloud.

Cloud shook his head.

"I see." Rude fell silent and began to concentrate on eating.

Reno straightened up and picked up his plate, his hands shook a little as he ate with a frown. "What are your powers, yo?"

Cloud shrugged again. "I don't know."

"You don't...? How?"

"I've never tested them to their full extent, I just know I can fly."

"Maybe you should, it'd be interestin' to find out."

"No." Cloud replied and said nothing more.

After they had eaten Rude cleared away the plates and drifted off upstairs, Cloud retreated to his bed and drew his knees to his chest. He buried his face in his arms which crossed over his knees and fell silent. Reno stood up, shifting awkwardly, he wanted to say something comforting, try to reconcile with Cloud but knew deep down it was pointless. His actions had belied his promise, he had effectively lied to him and now he was trapped within his own worst nightmare. He moved to the door, opening it and pausing to look back over his shoulder. "Get some sleep, yeah?" Cloud didn't move to acknowledge the words so Reno left him alone. He locked the door behind him and put the key in his pocket before making his slow way up the creaky wooden stairs.

XXX

Reno woke from his nap to Rude shaking him, he yawned and rolled over, twisting himself up in the bed sheets. "Mm, yo. Wha' time issit?" He mumbled.

"1400." Rude replied. "Your turn to watch."

"Ugh...all right I'm up." Reno yawned again and rubbed at his hair, sitting up and gazing around the dusty, depressing room. "How were things down there?"

"Fine when I last looked. Cloud seemed to be asleep. Professor Farley was cleaning the lab and sorting out equipment, it's quiet."

"Cool." Reno slid out of bed and rubbed at his eyes. "You grab some rest, I'll take the rest of daylight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Cloud 'n me have a lot to discuss, yo."

He shrugged on his jacket and paused by a cracked mirror to check his hair, Rude snorted from where he sat on one of the other beds, a book clasped in his hands. Reno glared at him before walking away.

Down in the basement he heard the soft sounds of Professor Farley but Reno went to the door to Cloud's room, he unlocked it and stepped inside. It was empty. Reno's insides squirmed unpleasantly and he turned away, walking quickly to the laboratory. He found Farley inside. "What you done to Cloud, yo?" Reno demanded, causing the scientist to jump and turn around.

"The subject is safe." The man replied and turned back to his equipment, he picked up several needles and inspected them before placing them onto a metal table with wheels underneath. "He is going to be prepared for exploratory surgery soon."

"E-Exploratory...surgery? Yo, you can' do that, you're 'sposed to jus' be takin' samples and lookin' for a cure!"

"The Subject's physical make-up was enhanced by Hojo's experiments, it is imperative I understand what he did. Perhaps its unusual durability could be replicated, if we were to use that on one of the infected then maybe we could prolong their lives long enough to find a cure."

Reno swallowed bile that rose into his throat. "Where's Cloud?" He repeated in a low voice.

"Oh, it's over there. You know, you shouldn't refer to it by name, it encourages attatchment and useless sentimentality. It's dying, Turk, accept it."

"Fuck you, yo." Reno muttered darkly and strode over to the dark corner Farley had indicated. He saw Cloud chained to a wall by his leg, dressed in a simple pair of white scrubs. He was leaning against the wall, one hand clutching his infected arm. "Cloud?" Reno crouched down and Cloud lifted his head, his eyes were dim, he seemed to be slowly losing conciousness.

"Reno?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Tell him...tell him I'll..." Cloud's voice trailed off and he gazed over Reno's shoulder. "Please...don't hurt me!" He spoke in a small voice, the voice of a sixteen year old boy, confused by his surroundings and terrified of what was being done to him.

"You drugged him?!" Reno turned to stare at the scientist who shrugged casually and walked over to them.

"It fought me, I had to subdue it."

"You bast-"

"Mother?" Cloud's voice was thick, his eyes drooped as if he were falling asleep.

"He's completely out of it, yo! Come on, you can' do this! It's not fair!"

The scientist laughed softly. "Fair? Life isn't fair, Turk. I have my orders and for now the Subject is under my care. Leave now." He waved a dismissive hand and Reno's own went straight to his belt, he fingered his EMR and seriously considered killing the guy but a cold hand on his stopped him. He turned to see Cloud looking at him drunkenly, head tilted to one side.

"Fair? You mean...you know where Zack is? I-I've...lost him...I don't know where I am..." He frowned and shook his head, covering it with his hands. "They're talking to me, showing me things...Nibelheim...my h-home...burned...I-I...I need Zack! I need to make it all untrue! I need him to come back to me! Please..."

"Hey, Cloud, it's gunna be fine, yo. I promise."

"F-Fine?" Cloud blinked slowly as the scientist crouched down, syringe in hand. "They're telling me that I'm not...human anymore..." He looked at the scientist with wide, terror filled eyes.

"Hey, Cloud, look at me." Cloud looked at Reno as the scientist plunged the needle into his arm. "It's all right, we're friends right?"

"Mm..." Cloud smiled sleepily. "Yeah, we're friends, Zack..." He whispered before he fell forward into Reno's lap and slipped into a deep sleep.

Reno looked up at the scientist, pleading silently. "Come on, man, he's sick! He doesn' need this!"

"There are thousands of sick and dying people in the world, Mr. Turk. One man cannot be weighed against so many." Farley said coldly as he reached down and began to prize Cloud from Reno's hands, "Unlock the chain." He demanded, glaring at Reno who sighed and took the keys on his belt out, he found one that looked as if it would fit before setting it into the lock. Farley nodded and hefted Cloud onto a table. Reno sat where he was for a full minute before finally standing and leaving the lab, he didn't dare look back.

Reno stood guard outside the laboratory door, he stared at the wall opposite and tried to think of anything else, just to keep his mind off of what was happening behind him. His hands fiddled idly with his EMR while he shifted uneasily. He had never felt such intense guilt before, he hadn't wanted any of this to happen. He had wanted to try to help people not force them into torture. He sighed and leaned back against the door, moving his eyes to the ceiling while he rolled his EMR in his hands. Suddenly the door moved at his back, he stumbled forward and turned as Farley opened it, he looked pale and tired but exceedingly smug. "It is truly an excellent subject! I had no idea the extent to which Hojo had gone. His body is perfect, it heals so rapidly I had to make several deep cuts before I could gain access to its chest cavity and it's heart...I tell you that subject is exquisite!"

"What you done to him, yo?" Reno demanded, pushing past the scientist and into the room. The first thing that hit him was the strong scent of blood, the second was that Cloud was lying slumped against the wall again. This time his wing was visible, it curled around him like a protective blanket.

"Ah yes, this was a problem. It seems that my attempts at extracting information from its body caused an involuntary self protection reaction...it woke up. It is not allowing me near it again."

Reno glared at the man furiously before moving towards Cloud's huddled form warily. "Cloud?" He called softly, treading lightly, ready to dodge if he became aggressive. Those mako enchanced eyes opened and Cloud's head lifted a little, his wing shifted to curl tighter around his body.

"Traitor." He whispered, eyes narrowing and glowing brightly. "You made this happen. You promised!"

"Cloud, yo...I didn't want any of this..."

"No, maybe not but you're allowing it." Cloud's voice cracked and he slid down the wall. "It hurts..." He groaned and lowered his head. "His voice...I can hear him...whispering to me..."

"Shh, it's all righ' yo, I'm gunna take you back to your room."

"Don't touch me!" Cloud's wing spread wide, revealing a hideously bloodied chest, Reno gaped but saw no visible wounds.

"We need to get hold of Jenova's cells, perhaps they can help us in our research." Farley said as he began picking up his instruments and cleaning them carefully. "In all honesty I am surprised it can still talk."

"Shut up!" Reno snapped, "You aint got no right to speak! You're a fuckin' monster!"

"Me? I'm trying to help." Farley said softly, shaking his head. "This pity you have for the subject disturbs me, I may ask for you to be replaced on this duty. It is essential that my work not be disturbed-" He froze as he found himself gazing down the barrel of Reno's pistol.

"Tseng an' Elena are searchin' for your damned monster, yo. Rude an' me are the only ones available for this duty. You're gunna listen ta me or the last thing you'll ever taste is lead. You got me, yo?"

"Y-yes..."

"Excellent. I'm takin' Cloud back to his room." Reno stowed his gun away in the holster inside his jacket and helped Cloud to his feet. He swayed dangerously, eyes rolling. "Come on, can't do this without your help." With difficulty he got Cloud back to his room and lay him gently on the bed, then he sent a brief message to Rude to get some hot water for washing before settling down at Cloud's side and drawing one knee to his chest. He rested one arm over it and sighed heavily.

"You remind me of Vincent in that position." Cloud mumbled weakly, eyes half open to reveal blue slits.

"Vincent Valentine...the Ex Turk?" Reno laughed. "We all thought he'd died, yo. Till Veld came back from here with some crack pot story about him bein' alive...we never thought Hojo'd be allowed to touch us, yo...that story kinda hit us hard."

"Hm. So you do fear things."

"'Course, yo. I'd have to be mad not to. Aint he immortal?"

Cloud nodded slowly.

Reno shook his head in shock. "Hojo was a nut case."

"It wasn't Hojo's doing...well, initially it was. It was Lucretia Crescent...the scientist, she saved his life but by doing so made him a monster."

"Wow." Reno breathed. "So, he was shaggin' his ward?" He snorted. "Tha's dangerous. We're always told not to get too close to our wards when we're on protection duty."

Cloud's smile turned into a tiny smirk. "Even you've failed there."

Reno flushed but grinned. "Well...we all make mistakes, yo."

"Mistake?"

"Yeah, if I hadn't started all this maybe you wouldn't be here now." His face fell and he frowned at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"You never forced me to do anything, Reno. I wanted it as much as you did." Cloud forced himself into a seated position, wincing as he did so and met Reno's eyes with his own.

"Ya mean that?"

"Sure. Why not?" Cloud shrugged and winced again, one hand moving to his chest. "Ugh...I don't know what he did to me but I feel like my organs have been rearranged."

"Hey, here's Rude with the water...a bath might make you feel better."

"Reno?"

"Yeah?" Reno had stood up and was moving to the door to open it for his partner, Cloud gave him a very rare smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being...kind to me."

Reno rubbed at his hair, returning Cloud's smile. "It's nothin', yo. I'm carryin' a lot of sins, if I can only make up for a small portion of 'em I'm gunna die bit lighter."

Cloud nodded and curled up again, falling silent as Rude entered the room with a large wash tub full of sloshing water and several fluffy towels.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Smut and angst. What's more we get Reno angst! A rare occurrence! Well, do enjoy and I would love to know what you guys think (to my new readers...I'm sure you're out there!) Thank you for your interest in my story.**

It was early evening during the second week of Cloud's internment at Nibelheim. Reno stood outside the mansion, attempting to get some fresh air, he leaned against the wall of the old place and looked up at the stars which were unnaturally clear, he always liked that about the countryside. In Midgar, even on the top plates, it was difficult to really see the stars. His PHS vibrated in his pocket and he reached inside and dug it out, without thinking he flipped it open.

"Yo." He said by way of greeting, expecting to hear Tseng, Elena or even the President himself.

"Reno? It's Tifa."

"Huh? Oh. Hi." He straightened up and glanced back towards the mansion, a fresh wave of guilt settling uncomfortably in his stomach.

"I got your number from Elena...She was in the bar earlier today. Reno, I have to ask if you've seen any sign of Cloud. I'm really worried as I haven't seen him in weeks."

Reno swallowed and rubbed at his hair. "Uh...yeah...he's been runnin' around for us, we've been kept pretty busy lately, yo." He lied.

"Oh. Is he around? His phone's switched off and I can't get hold of him." She really did sound worried.

"No, sorry, he's sleepin'. Er...maybe I'll get 'im to call ya when he wakes up?"

"That would be great, thank you Reno. You've been so kind to us."

"Uh...yeah...sure." He muttered, kicking at a stone buried in the ground at his feet. "Bye then."

"Good bye."

Tifa hung up and Reno moved the phone from his ear, he stared at it for a while before sighing heavily and flipping it closed. "Damn." He muttered. He was glad he was trained to be such a good liar, he didn't think Tifa would have believed him otherwise. He walked back into the mansion, stirring up whirls of dust as he did so, he wondered just what Cloud felt towards Tifa. It was blatant to anyone who looked that she was deeply in love with him, but what did he feel? Did he return those feelings? He sighed and pushed both hands deep in his pockets. If he did feel that way why had he begun the secret affair with Reno? Reno stopped outside the entrance to the cellar, he stared at the fake stone wall for a long moment as he remembered the wolf ring Tifa wore. The wolf that adorned Cloud's shoulder and ear. "Well, Cloudy, you're in trouble when Mrs. Cloud finds out what you've been up to, yo." He smirked and laughed to himself as he pushed on the door and let it slide aside.

Cloud was sitting on his bed when Reno came in, he was still dressed in white hospital style scrubs but he refused to look up when he heard the door go. "Yo, Cloud, how you doin'?"

"Fine." He replied roughly.

"I jus' got a call from your missus. She's lookin' for you."

Slowly Cloud lifted his head, his eyes were dull, seeming to have been leached of all colour. Even his hair was wilting as if the stress of being locked up was sapping him of vitality. "Who? Tifa?"

"Yeah. She's worried, yo." Reno moved and sat on the bed beside him, he watched him curiously from the corner of his eye. "What is she to you?"

"What?"

"Tifa, what is she to you?"

Cloud shook his head, looking away. "I'm not...i'm not entirely sure." He replied slowly.

"That ring she wears...you two married?"

Cloud forced a tiny smile. "No." He said and laughed coldly at Reno's doubtful expression. "Denzel has one too, he wears it around his neck on a string." He replied.

"Oh."

"I gave it to them to remind them...and myself...that we're a family. I guess it didn't work."

"Well, tha's good to know." Reno grinned and leaned forward, cupping Cloud's face with one hand and leaning in to press their lips together. "Means you aint cheatin'."

Cloud hummed and drew back. "Who knows?" He replied and averted his eyes, again it struck Reno how dull they had become. He saw Cloud's hand twitch and the small wince that crossed his face, he wanted to help but knew he couldn't really do anything.

"Is Farley givin' you the medicine?"

"No." Cloud shook his head and rested his forehead against his knees. "I think he wants to see what the Stigma does to me."

"Tha's sick." Reno muttered, he stood up abruptly and moved to the door. "Wait here, I'll go get some." he said and left Cloud. He went to the laboratory and opened the door, it was empty as Farley was obviously eating dinner upstairs. He saw the case that contained the adapted Hyper's and opened it, he picked out a phial and shut it again before returning to Cloud. "Here." He said and offered it to him. "Fuck that scientist, yo."

Cloud stared at it for a moment before hunger entered his gaze, he took it in one shaking hand before opening it and downing the contents. He groaned as the effects swept through his aching body. "Thanks." He said roughly as Reno took the empty bottle and put it on the make-shift table. "Why are you doing this?"

Reno shrugged and sat down on the bed beside Cloud. "Dunno, maybe I'm a glutton for punishment." He grinned but Cloud didn't return his expression, the sparkle returned to his eyes slowly and his body relaxed. "Feelin' better?"

"Much." Cloud replied and leaned forward, one hand covering Reno's where it rested on the bed spread. Their lips met and Reno closed his eyes, his hand turning and his fingers entwining with Cloud's. Reno shifted so that he was facing Cloud, he snaked a hand around the back of his head and dragged it backwards, he moved closer and began biting at his throat. Cloud's body was almost too hot, he trembled and closed those pretty eyes. Reno moved to his lips and pushed his tongue between them as Cloud's hands began to open his shirt. Reno pushed Cloud backwards, he hit the pillow and they grappled a while until Reno managed to get one hand inside those thin trousers. He felt Cloud's erection in his hand and gripped it firmly, causing him to arch against him. Thrills shot down Reno's spine as he grabbed Cloud's right hand and pinned it above his head. He moved his other hand slowly up and down the length of Cloud's cock, enjoying the way he moaned and lost himself in pleasure.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating!"

Reno yelped and pulled himself away from Cloud, he sat up and turned in one fluid movement. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Farley who stood in the doorway with an irritating smirk on his lips. "Ever heard of knockin', yo?" He growled.

"Why should I knock?" Farley replied smoothly. "I didn't expect you to be here attempting to sexually harass the subject. I must say I find your taste very disturbing, Reno of the Turks. However, it does seem to provide a reason why you are so insistent on protecting it."

"He's got a damned name!" Reno hissed, just overcoming the shock of being walked in on.

"I have to say that it is interesting to discover that these creatures are still capable of sexual desire. It's just a shame that it is impossible to mate them."

"What do you mean?" Reno's eyes widened at this information, he glanced back at Cloud who was still lying on the bed, eyes closed and teeth gritted as he seemed to attempt to gain some control over himself.

"Only that those who were a part of the S-Project were rendered infertile by Hojo's ministrations. They cannot reproduce."

"Oh." Reno looked at Cloud again who had his eyes open a little now and was looking at Farley with undisguised hate. "Wow, sorry man."

Cloud sat up, his eyes lingering on Farley as he slipped a hand beneath Reno's open shirt. "It doesn't matter. I'm so tainted now I wouldn't want to pass on my genes." He breathed against Reno's throat, causing a shiver to rip down his spine. He ran his calloused fingers over Reno's bare chest, brushing a nipple and causing him to bite down on his lip at the sensation.

"Yo...you gunna jus' stand there?" Reno snapped at Farley who was watching with the curiosity of a man watching the behaviour of wild animals.

"This is most fascinating, I must record it for my notes." He said eagerly.

"Gross! Get outta here you freak." Reno kicked off his shoe, somehow managing to hit Farley square in the head. He grinned at his own luck as the man stumbled out and slammed the door shut with a curse. "Take tha' ya sick fuck!" He growled before turning back to Cloud who hadn't ceased in his exploration of Reno's body, it appeared he wasn't bothered if they had voyeurs, he just wanted to fuck. Reno kicked off his other shoe and quickly yanked off his jacket, Cloud pushed his shirt off over his shoulders and began attacking his mouth with his own.

Reno had Cloud on all fours, he pushed roughly in and out of him, his forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes, breathing in Cloud's scent. His own shirt fell from his shoulders but it was the only item of clothing they hadn't bothered removing. The heat and tightness of Cloud's body drove him half mad, he reached around and grasped Cloud's straining cock, forcing the man to groan loudly. He whispered filth into his ear as he frowned in concentration, recording every reaction and storing it away in his mind. He felt Cloud's own hand move to cover his, he squeezed and thrust with a regular rhythm. Cloud's head was pressed into the pillow but Reno didn't need to see his expression to know what it would be; eyes closed, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, sweat rolling slowly down his cheeks. Reno almost came just from the mental image alone but somehow stopped himself. He moved slowly, knowing Cloud preferred things rough and hard but wanting to draw it out for as long as possible. With each withdrawal he forced his own name from Cloud's lips, he straightened his back, running his free hand down Cloud's arched spine while his other continued its work on his erection. He watched muscles bunch and relax, bunch and relax, it was almost hypnotic. He could feel himself drawing closer to the edge but didn't want to fall quite yet.

"Oh fuck, Cloud..." Reno gasped, fingers tightening on Cloud's hips. His movements speeded up, sweat trickled down his neck and he bit hard on his bottom lip to regain control again, he slowed down, causing Cloud to whimper. "Shh..." He breathed, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Reno...hurry..."

"Not this time, yo. I wanna make this last." Reno replied, smiling as Cloud pushed back against him. He put one arm around Cloud's chest and lifted him to his knees so that his back was pressed against him. He bit at Cloud's earring, tugging it and making him gasp. "Mm..You feel good..." He muttered, moving his hips slowly, teasing Cloud's ear with his teeth while listening intently to his gasping moans. "You like it, yo...I can tell." He took hold of Cloud's erection and squeezed, causing him to jerk forward.

"R-Reno...get on with it..."

"Shh, don't worry, I'm gettin' there." Reno took Cloud's hand in his own and wrapped it around his own cock. "Do it. Get yourself off." He demanded and watched as Cloud obliged, peering over Cloud's shoulder and groaning heavily as he felt Cloud's muscles contract around him.

"Shit." Cloud swore and began moving his hips faster and faster. "Oh yeah...R-Reno...Harder..."

Reno chuckled roughly into Cloud's ear and began moving his hips in time with his lovers, he closed his eyes and put his hands on Cloud's hips, finally allowing himself to let go. Cloud's breath hitched, his body tensed and Reno bit down hard on his shoulder, his eyes snapping shut as his own orgasm wiped all thought clean.

XXX

Rude stared down at his partner, he was tangled up in the bed sheets, one arm thrown out and obviously deeply asleep. He frowned and moved half an inch, Reno didn't stir. It was exceedingly disconcerting to see Reno so relaxed and unaware, in fact it was downright unhealthy for a Turk to let his guard down this much. Rude finally reached out and slapped Reno firmly around the face. Reno gasped, leapt up and threw a punch which Rude caught easily. "Damn it, Rude!" He gasped, eyes frantic in his pale face as he stared at his partner. "What the hell were ya thinkin'?!" He stood back on shaking knees, slowly sinking to the bed.

"You're naked." Rude said.

"I am-oh." Reno looked down at himself, he was wearing nothing but his stained dress shirt. His other clothes were scattered around the room. "I-uh...I'm sorry, man..."

"You're sleeping with Cloud? Is that wise?" Rude said, picking up Reno's clothes and handing them to him.

"Dunno, yo...but he's hot." Reno shrugged as he took his trousers from Rude and slipped them on. "Like, really hot."

"..."

"I know, you aint into guys but come on, I bet you wouldn't say no."

"I would." Rude assured him. "He's in the lab with Doctor Farley at the moment."

"Really? When the hell did he take him?" Reno frowned.

"You were so out of it I could have shot you in your sleep." Rude shook his head in disappointment. "You've let your guard down. You'd better watch your back."

Reno sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I know, I know. I'm an idiot, yo. I jus'...I can't help it! It's stupid."

"Yeah." Rude walked to the door. "Breakfast is waiting in our room."

"Cool, I'll be up in a mo."

Tseng phoned them later to inform them that they had retrieved Jenova. Reno and Rude were to wait for Elena's arrival with the package to hand over to Professor Farley. Reno stared at his PHS after being given the orders and frowned, he ran thumb absently over the keys before sighing heavily and flipping it closed. He was washed and freshly dressed, his shirt crumpled and his jacket open as always. "Yo, Partner?"

"Hm?"

"Do you reckon we're doin' the right thing?"

"I don't know. I follow orders, I don't question them." Rude replied.

Reno stared down at his phone again. "What if called Tifa and told her what was happenin' here." He wondered aloud.

"Tseng would have you killed."

Reno looked up, a frown on his face that felt unnatural. "It's wrong, yo. What we're doin'...it's...twisted. It's Sector Seven all over again."

"Do you still have nightmares?" Reno said nothing but Rude saw the tell tale twitch of his hand. "You shouldn't blame yourself, you couldn't have changed what happened."

"I could've said no."

"And been executed."

"Maybe that would've been better, after all that happened afterwards." Reno sighed and threw himself back onto the bed he was sitting on. "I'm gunna-"

"No." Rude said firmly.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not losing you."

"Losing me? What're you on about?"

"Veld and the others left, we thought them dead...I'm not letting you go too." Rude looked away with a brooding frown.

"But Veld's alive, yo."

"Yeah but he's not here. Not now."

"Can't blame him." Reno replied, putting his arms behind his head and gazing up at the ceiling.

"We've lost too much, Reno. We can't afford to lose anymore."

"Huh. Maybe." Reno looked at his phone again, staring at Tifa's number. "I could tell the world, yo. I could tell 'em all what really happened. I could betray every secret ShinRa's ever had an' more."

"Reno..."

"I'm sick of it." Reno sat up again, staring down at his hands which rested limply in his lap. "Maybe it's time I did it an' ended it all...all the secrets an' lies...I'm crackin' up here. I'm...losin' it. Rude, man, I'm gunna break." His voice cracked a little and he looked away. "Jenova...Sephiroth...all of it's gunna start all over again an' what're we gunna do? Go in fuckin' circles until we die."

"If that's what's meant to happen it will. Would you really put Tseng, Elena and the President at risk?"

Reno thought of Rufus, his seeming coldness, his eyes and laugh. "No...maybe you're right. I don' have the guts, yo." He sighed heavily and put a shaking hand to his head in an uncharacteristic sign of weakness.

"We'll think of something. We'll watch Farley and make sure he doesn't begin it all again." Rude assured him and Reno smiled at him.

"Yeah, we will."

XXX

Jenova was delivered without incident, it was in a black case designed for carrying radioactive material. When Reno brought it to Farley the man's face lit up like it was his birthday. "Excellent! Now I may truly begin my experiments!" He said gleefully and snatched the box from Reno's hands, Elena stood by his side and peered curiously around the door. Her eyes landed on Cloud, lying topless and bloody on the table top. Her eyes widened and she drew back, sharing a look with Reno who shook his head and dragged her away. When they were back upstairs he sat her down and Rude brought her some tea. "So, he's really going to town on Cloud then?" She asked after sipping at the cup delicately.

"So it seems." Rude replied.

"That guy...he's Hojo reincarnated." Reno said with a shudder of revulsion. "He enjoys torturing Cloud, yo."

"He's certainly creepy." Elena vaguely remembered Hojo, although during her time as Turk she rarely had much to do with him. "Didn't he get to one of us once? I heard it from Tseng."

"Yeah. Veld's old partner, Vincent Valentine...the son of Grimoire Valentine a scientist. He basically tried to do what he did to Cloud 'n Zack Fair but failed so he threw him out like trash till Lucretia Crescent got her hands on him."

Elena nodded. "I read some of her files. She was a genius."

"Huh, if ya think nut jobs are genius'." Reno replied. "She was Sephiroth's mother."

Elena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Really?!" She gasped.

"Yeah." Rude replied.

"Wow. I never knew." Elena shook her head. "So much happened before I joined you guys."

"Tell us about it." Reno replied, slumping despondently in his chair and turning his cup around and around between his hands. "I'm gunna-" Reno was cut off by a sudden, terrifying scream that rent the air. All three Turks sat up straight before leaping to their feet and running towards the fake wall, Reno opened it and ran through, drawing his pistol as he went. Rude and Elena did the same. They ran towards the noise and Reno came to an abrupt halt before he reached the lab. The door had been blasted to ash, smoke still curled from the hinges. The scent of blood hit him like a wall and he took a sharp breath, eyes narrowing as he stepped forward. He could feel Rude and Elena at his back as he pressed himself against the wall and inched along it. Step by step they drew closer, fingers twitching at the trigger. Reno turned and peered cautiously into the lab and almost gasped at what he saw.

Blood spattered the walls, dripping from the two tubes on the right hand side. A lump of twisted metal had been thrown into one and shattered the glass, it took Reno a moment to realise it was the table Cloud had been lying on. Reno inched forward a few steps and peered around, he spotted an arm, still in its white sleeve dripping upon the floor by his feet. There were several massive gashes in the walls. He recognised the work instantly. He pulled his head back, his heart hammering in his chest as he turned to Rude. They shared one glance and Rude nodded, he grabbed Elena by the arm and tugged her towards the stairs. "Hey! Hey stop-" Reno slammed his hand over her mouth, having no time to be gentle.

"Go. Get out of here." He hissed through his teeth and Elena's eyes widened at the fear in his voice. "Rude, get her to safety, call the Boss, tell him what's up." He looked at Rude for a long time until Rude finally nodded.

"I'll come back for you." He promised and dragged Elena away. Reno watched them go for a moment until they were out of sight, then he checked the safety on his gun and took a deep, shuddering breath. Rude would probably come back but he was certain that if it was who he thought it was in there, he wouldn't be alive to greet him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He chanted in a shaking whisper, his hand shaking on his gun. He wasn't equipped mentally or physically to deal with something of this magnitude. But, he was the only one here and this town was full of civilians. He had to do his job, he was, after all, a Turk.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I like this chapter, mostly because it has Rude to the rescue! Rude is so cool, he's such a tank. Also I like exasperated Tseng, I think he probably spends a great deal of his time being exasperated when he's dealing with Reno. EDIT: I missed like half a chapter here so I re-uploaded it. Sorry. :D Anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading.**

Reno heard someone talking within the room, the voice was deep and melodic and one he recognised. He slowly let go of his pent up breath and tried to force himself to relax before rounding the corner and stepping over Professor Farley's torn arm. He saw a tall figure crouching over another prone one, the light flashed from a seven foot sword gripped in one gloved hand. Reno watched blood drip steadily from the tip and had sudden, brutal flash backs to Junon Harbour before Sephiroth had gone mad. The utter destruction he had wrought on AVALANCHE's members, bloody walls, deep gouges in the walls, screams. He had had to help during the clean up, it had not been pretty. He blinked the memories away, not allowing his fear to freeze him. He stepped forward again, his foot crunching on broken glass.

Sephiroth looked up, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. Slowly he rose, his sword sweeping through the air as it came to rest, point first against Reno's throat. "So they come, as ever, to disrupt my plans." He said softly, a smile playing about his lips.

"You're dead, yo." Reno heard himself say, wondering at how confident he sounded. He certainly didn't feel it with Masamune pressed against his neck.

Sephiroth chuckled, a deep sound that made Reno shudder. "I found a way to return with a little help from your Scientist and a special creature of my own invention." He gazed down at his free hand as if amazed to see it. "You found mother for me, I must thank you for that."

"Don' Thank me, yo. I aint done nothin'."

Sephiroth looked back up, smiling. "Oh you have done more than you could imagine, Turk. You ensured my little puppet was well taken care of during my absence."

"Your...Puppet?" Reno winced as the sword tip dug a little deeper into his flesh, he felt blood begin to trickle down his throat.

"Yes. Cloud has ever been an unruly slave but I think I have now mastered him." Sephiroth turned away, his sword moving from Reno and allowing him to raise his gun again, he took aim. "Shoot and I will remove your head from your shoulders before the bullet even leaves the barrel of your gun." He said softly and Reno froze again. He was certain Sephiroth wasn't even bragging. "You cannot kill me, Turk." Masamune flashed again, it seemed to sing as it swished through the air but, just as it touched Reno's neck once again Sephiroth stopped.

"D-Don't..." Cloud spoke in a rasping voice, his hand reached out and tangled in the hem of Sephiroth's coat. "Please."

"You want me to spare this creatures life?" Sephiroth mused, eyeing Reno with curiosity. "Why?"

Cloud looked up, resting on one arm as the other tightened in Sephiroth's coat. He met Reno's gaze with eyes like a cats. "He's been kind to me." He said slowly.

"Hmm...so you feel for this one?" Sephiroth said, he allowed his sword to fall so that its point touched the floor. "Very well then, I can grant you this one wish." He turned, Masamune fading into black smoke as he bent and lifted Cloud into his arms. Cloud's head fell back and he seemed to lose conciousness. He strode past Reno, not even glancing at him as if he was beneath his notice. He paused at the door. "I intend to burn this place to the ground so I would evacuate if I were you, Turk."

"I have a name." Reno said, his voice escaping him despite his terror.

Sephiroth turned his head and smirked. "I know, so did I but Hojo refused to use it. Why should I offer a courtesy to others that I myself was denied?"

Reno shrugged, one hand going to the cut on his neck. He withdrew it and hissed when he saw blood staining his palm. "Maybe because not everyone's like Hojo, yo. Where you gunna take him?" He asked, nodding towards Cloud's unconscious form.

"Home." Sephiroth said quietly. "Where he belongs."

Reno lifted his gun again and pointed it at the back of Sephiroth's head. "I'm sorry, I can' let you do that. I'm a Turk, I gotta do the job no matter what."

Sephiroth laughed softly. "Turks. You always were annoying." He said. "As I said, your bullets cannot harm me. I will simply kill you so why bother?"

"Because I...I can' make anymore mistakes. I can' sit back an' let another person die in front of me, yo. I did that too many times before." He pressed the trigger and the report nearly deafened him, Sephiroth's form seemed to shimmer briefly before he threw his head back and laughed.

"You always did amuse me, Reno of the Turks." He said before walking away. Reno lowered his gun, his arm numb, his eyes glued to the wall opposite the obliterated door. He saw the bullet holes and then, as Sephiroth's footsteps echoed away down the hall agony split his chest and he collapsed. Darkness swept over him, smothering his pain like a soft, soothing blanket.

XXX

Rude returned to find the mansion in flames, he looked around but saw no sign of Reno. Quickly he pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial. It rang and rang but he got no answer. He put his phone away and ran towards the door, ducking the cracked lintel and diving into the flame filled entrance hall. He coughed and covered his mouth with one hand while he searched for the stairs through the smoke, his glasses offered him some protection. He ran forwards, up the stairs and into the room with the false door. It opened at his touch and he ran down the rickety wooden stairs, jumping some of them to speed his progress. The cellar was relatively free of fire so his progress was unimpeded. His feet hit the dirt floor and he ran on to the laboratory, he went inside and looked around at the devastation. His eyes spotted a brighter red in amongst the darker stains of blood.

"Reno." He gasped and moved forwards, dropping to one knee beside his partner. Reno was lying on his front, his gun inches from his outstretched arm. His face was hidden behind the fall of his hair which had somehow come undone from its tail. Gently Rude turned him over and gazed in horror at the large, bloody gash in his chest. Reno's head fell back over Rude's arm as it rested beneath his neck. Rude checked for a pulse and found it after a few heart stopping moments, it was weak but there. Without a sound he lifted Reno into his arms and carried him back to the stairs. Reno's face was drained of colour, his shirt a torn mess and stained red from the bloody wound in his chest. Rude rarely felt real fear but he certainly felt it now. Reno was dying and if he didn't get him help soon he would lose him. They had been partners for a long time, he couldn't lose him now, not after everything they had been through.

The flames were worse when he reached the room where the secret passage way was hidden, he bent low and ran as best he could. Smoke choked him, burning his lungs but he pressed on until he reached the landing. The stairs had collapsed. He looked down and swore to himself before adjusting Reno's weight so that he was dangling over his shoulder. He secured him with one arm and used the other to lift his weight over the bannister and jumped.

His feet hit the floor with a muffled thud, he almost fell as Reno's weight overbalanced him but forced himself to remain steady. He moved on, battling through the heat and smoke until finally he reached fresh air. As he dived through the door it collapsed behind him with a crash, he walked to the gates and breathed deeply before gently setting Reno down on the ground, he coughed a few times before managing to get his phone out of his pocket again.

"Rude?! Where are you? Did you find Reno? What's happening?" Elena's panicked voice answered after the first ring.

"I got him but he's injured. It's bad. Call Tseng, let him know what happened. We'll meet up by the chopper and get him back to Healin'."

"Yes...yes of course." Elena hung up and Rude returned his phone to his pocket before looking down at his friend. He was bleeding profusely but his face seemed oddly peaceful. Rude once again lifted him up and carried him, bride-style, through the now deserted town.

Elena was waiting for them, her face white as a sheet as she twisted her hands together in agitation. "Tseng's gathering some doctors, I told him Reno was-oh gods!" She covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Reno's state. "What happened?" She breathed.

"It was Sephiroth."

"S-Sephi-...really?!"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll explain on the way. Help me get him into the chopper and we can bandage him up until we get to Healin'."

XXX

Tseng clutched at the window frame, he felt off balance as he gazed in at the small team of doctors and surgeons working on Reno. The glass was sound proofed so they couldn't hear what was being said but he could see the blood and the heart monitor. He felt sick. He could feel Elena standing behind him, Rude at her side. They waited in impatient silence for any news on Reno's situation.

"Is...is he going to die?" Elena asked softly.

Tseng couldn't even look at her. "We cannot know." He forced himself to say.

"You survived Sephiroth's attack on you, perhaps he will as well." Rude suggested, his voice showing nothing of his emotions. "Reno has the luck of the Devil."

Tseng smiled and lowered his head, the expression was a bitter one. "Indeed. This is my fault, I'm sorry you were caught up in all this. I had no idea what a mess this would turn into, if only i'd known about Kadaj's intent before he went to Nibelheim, perhaps we could have-"

"No point in what if's, boss." Rude said gruffly.

"But I-"

"He's right, sir. We can't let ourselves break down because of this." Elena said, putting a tentative hand on his arm.

"What was this Kadaj? I wasn't around when you fought him." Rude asked.

"Kadaj is...was...a remnant of Sephiroth, he came to us searching for Jenova when we were in the Northern Cave, he almost killed us." Tseng finally looked away from the operation in progress and looked at his subordinates. Elena nodded, lowering her head in shame. "I had no idea that the reason he wanted Jenova was because he intended to become Sephiroth and I had no idea he would discover that we had sent it to Professor Farley. I got lax, I should not have been so careless...and now Reno is paying the price."

"I think that we equally share the blame in this, Tseng." Rufus' voice startled them into turning around, standing by the theatre door was their president.

"Sir, please, you shouldn't be up-"

"Tseng, I am not an invalid. The medicine is doing its job and I am not in much pain." Rufus smiled coolly. "At least I am much better off than Reno." His face fell and he turned to the door. "How is he?"

"They haven't told us anything yet, sir." Rude said softly.

"I see. Then I will wait with you. It is the least I can do." Rufus said nothing more as he took up his own vigil beside his Turks.

A tortuously long time later the doctor emerged, he removed his mask and looked at Rufus. "Well?" He demanded impatiently.

"He's alive, for now." The doctor said. "His condition is stable and that is more than we could have hoped for when you first brought him in."

Tseng, Elena and Rude relaxed but Rufus watched the doctor intently before speaking. "There's more." He said.

"I'm afraid that we discovered a dark mark on Reno's back, it resembles the Stigma."

Tseng tensed, hands clenching into fists and Elena gasped. Rude stood perfectly still. "How did he get it? He's not one for depressive thoughts." Rufus mused.

"Lately," Rude began hesitantly. "He began to have thoughts about..." He trailed off frowning down at his feet as he thought about how to phrase his words delicately. "About betraying the company." He said finally, having no other way of putting it. "Before Jenova was found I had to stop him from going to Tifa Lockheart and by association, the WRO with all of ShinRa's secrets. He was feeling guilty for everything he had done...no, for everything _we_ have done. I think it was Cloud's state that did it to him. Reno had developed complicated feelings about him." Rude fell silent and glanced at Tseng and Rufus.

"Why didn't you tell me of this?" Tseng demanded. "If he was that bad he should have said something!"

"Now, now Tseng, we've all had those feelings at some time." Rufus said softly. "This isn't the end of the world, Reno is alive and we should be grateful for that."

"But sir, he could pose a serious danger to us." Tseng continued in a low voice.

"Oh, would you have me order you to kill him?" Rufus smirked.

"No-I-"

"Then there is no issue, Reno won't spill any secrets. He is safe and we must give him time to recover. Doctor?"

"Sir?"

"How bad is it?"

"It's only a small patch, we discovered it as we were preparing him for surgery. I don't think it would be causing him any pain yet."

"I see, then we still have plenty of time to find a cure." Rufus nodded to himself. "Sephiroth would know, this is, after all, his fault."

"Sir, we have no idea of Sephiroth's whereabouts after he took off with Cloud." Rude said, remembering seeing the figure of a man, clutching another in his arms as he leapt into the sky.

"That will be an issue but for now we will focus on Reno's recovery." Rufus said and turned away, leaning heavily against the wall. Tseng rushed to his side and reached for him but he was pushed away. "Go see to your men." He ordered, forcing Tseng to step away.

XXX

Reno came around slowly, the darkness eased back from his mind like a fog. His eyes flickered open, revealing a blurry light and strange white walls. He groaned heavily and suddenly heard a mutter and footsteps moving towards him.

"Reno?" Rude's face loomed over him and Reno blinked sluggishly.

"Yo, Rude man..." Reno's voice slurred and his vision wavered, he managed a weak grin which Rude returned. "Wha' happened...?"

"You were attacked by Sephiroth, mortally wounded and I rescued you and brought you back home."

"Home..." Reno tried to sit up but agony tore through his chest, forcing his vision to go grey. He lay back, one arm wrapped around his body. "Damn." He muttered. "How bad?"

"You were dying." Rude said bluntly.

"Ah...again..." Reno forced a chuckle. "But, you came back for me." He opened his eyes again and looked up at his partner. "Thanks, yo."

"Don't mention it." Rude replied and sat down on a chair by Reno's bed. "Tseng's losing his mind." He added as an after thought.

"Huh, really? Never thought he cared." Reno closed his eyes again and sighed. "So, I nearly kicked the proverbial bucket...Was the Boss weepin' over my dying body?"

"There weren't many tears, no. Elena cried a little."

"Well, tha's summit."

"Sephiroth cut you up pretty good and..." Rude trailed off and stared at the other side of the room where a window let in fresh air. "And the Doctors discovered the Stigma on you."

Reno chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I was kinda hopin' no one would notice, yo."

"You knew?" Rude's tone sharpened and his eyes flashed behind his glasses.

"Yeah man, I saw it three days ago." Reno once again tried to sit up but Rude pushed him roughly back again by the shoulder.

"You'll break your stitches." Rude said. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because..." Reno opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't wanna worry anyone, yo. I though' we'd find a cure soon an' it'd be over. Why would I put that on you an' Tseng an' Elena?" Rude said nothing and glared out the window. "Hey, Partner?"

"Yes?"

"You heard anythin' from Cloud?" Reno asked tentatively.

"No. Nothing. All I know is that Sephiroth took him away, do you remember anything? Maybe he told you where he was going."

"No...he jus' said he was gunna take him home; 'where he belonged' whatever that means."

"Hm. That is odd."

"Rude?"

"Yes?"

"You got any water? My mouth feels like someone took a shit in it, yo."

Rude grunted and reached to the side table, he picked up a pitcher of water and a glass and poured some out and put a straw in it. Reno lifted himself awkwardly up onto one elbow and winced but took the straw into his mouth and took a long drink. When he was done he fell back into his pillow and turned his head away. "Thanks man...for everythin'."

"You're my partner." Rude replied as if that explained everything and, in a way, it did.

XXX

Reno was convalescing for a few weeks when he received a visit from Rufus himself, the president had seemed to avoid Reno but now he stood at the door and their eyes met across the room. Reno was able to sit up and walk about a bit with help but he was not capable of much more than that, the cut had been deep and the stitches were the only things from stopping his rib cage from being exposed. "Sir, what're you doin' here?" Reno asked, sitting up in bed and watching TV. He switched it off and gave his boss his full attention.

"I wished to pay you visit. I hear it is customary to bring a sick person some sort of gift but I couldn't think of what to give you."

Reno grinned. "Don' worry, yo. Jus' seeing you standin's enough for me."

"You always were very simplistic."

"It's one o' my better qualities."

Rufus snorted and moved further into the room, limping a little and wincing as he sat himself down in the chair by Reno's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, yo. Jus' bored. You know I hate bein' stuck in one place."

"I've had Rude and Elena out searching for any sign of Cloud." Rufus said quietly, eyeing Reno to gauge his reaction.

Reno lowered his head and stared at the remote as he toyed with it. "It's my fault, sir. I'm sorry. I let him get away." He confessed.

"Let him get away?" Rufus laughed. "You were half dead when Rude found you, your gun had recently been fired. You did all you could, isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess..."

"Sephiroth is a monster, I wouldn't expect any normal human being to do much against him."

"On'y Cloud could kill him again." Reno said and looked askance at his boss. "Ya'know, if we get him back and find a cure he could really be an asset, yo."

"I am aware of Cloud's strengths, but he would never willingly work with us."

"Not officially." Reno smirked. "I reckon I could convince him to lend us a hand when we need it, yo."

"It is an idea, but first we must deal with the latest threat. Sephiroth must be stopped."

"By who?" Reno asked, shaking his head. "Cloud's gone, yo. We don' know where he is."

"When you're feeling better, Reno, I want you to find him and bring him back to us." Rufus said, leaning forward and meeting Reno's gaze, causing his face to flush a little at their close proximity. "I suspect that you have formed a bond with him, if anyone can convince him to help us, its you."

"'Course, sir."

"Good. Now, rest up." Rufus stood again, obviously still in pain despite the fact that it didn't show on his face. He left Reno alone with nothing but his cologne hanging in the air behind him.

XXX

Reno lay awake as night descended, he waited until he was sure everyone would be in bed before sliding out of his own and moving to the wardrobe, he pulled out his uniform and put it on with difficulty as he was still impeded by his wound. Finally he picked up his weapons from the box he kept them in, loading both his pistols and hiding them in the holsters under his jacket, he picked up his EMR and smiled to himself as put that in its holder on his belt. Finally he stood up, brushed himself down and picked up a hair tie from the side table, he tied his hair back and put his goggles on before slipping out the door and into the corridor. The lodge was silent as he moved through the corridor, pausing every so often to listen. His feet were quiet on the floor, he ensured he didn't make a sound. When he reached the door that led outside he paused again, eyes closed as he listened for any sign of activity. Nothing. Finally he flicked the lock and stepped outside, he took deep breath of fresh air and sighed, a small crept across his face. He had been stuck indoors for too long, he hated being cooped up at the best of times, having spent most of his life on the move from one place to another. Being indoors made him feel slightly claustrophobic.

"So, you intend to sneak off?"

Tseng's cool voice made Reno tense, slowly he turned to find his boss standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest. His expression was unreadable. "Er...yeah...a little...maybe..."

"Have your injuries been healed?"

"Not exactly, yo. I'm feelin' better though." He smiled, hoping to ease Tseng's sterness.

"I want you to get back inside and go back to bed." Tseng ordered.

"But-"

"You cannot believe that you're going to be a match for Sephiroth, surely? Even on your best days you'd be massacred."

"I know sir I just...I need to do somethin'! I'm goin' insane!"

Tseng's lips twitched in what usually constituted a smile. "Reno, go back inside."

Reno pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed. "No." He said softly. "I'm off the clock, ya can't tell me what ta do." He turned away and began walking down the steps.

"Reno!" Tseng followed him, grabbing his arm and forcing him halt. "Listen to me, we don't even know where Sephiroth is! We need to plan and take our time in making our next move."

"I aint a kid, yo. I can look after myself. I'll find 'em and bring Cloud back home...his real home." Reno looked over the valley, the cool wind picked up his hair and whipped it around his face. "He belongs with Tifa, not in a lab, not with ShinRa...he has a family and friends...real family, yo." His eyes widened as he returned his gaze to his boss. "He's got what we used to have, till we threw it away."

"We didn't throw it away, circumstances demanded that we changed."

"Yeah, you killed Veld." Reno was unable to hide the bitterness that tainted his voice and Tseng shook his head.

"You know I didn't."

"I thought you did. I hated you, you know?" A flicker of a dangerous crossed Reno's face. "I was gunna kill ya if I got a chance but Rude stopped me. Rude said that there was somethin' more happenin' and then outta the blue Veld's somehow alive. I watched you kill 'im, I was so certain..." Tseng's face twisted a little but he schooled it again and became expressionless once more.

"I did what I had to do." He said firmly. "Veld lived and so did his daughter."

"Yeah, an' it was genius, yo. But like you did then, I gotta do what I gotta do. I'm sorry."

"Reno, you know I would be more than happy to let you go but not on your own and not injured as you are! Please, we nearly lost you once don't make us go through it again."

"Cloud don't know how lucky he is, yo. He's got family that care about him."

Tseng shifted awkwardly. "As do you." He said.

"I had family once. Before the Turks. Although I can barely remember what they looked like..." Reno sighed and lowered his head as he took a couple more steps away. "I'm sorry, Tseng, I just gotta do this."

"Reno, _we're_ your family. What happened to your brother was-"

"No. Shut up." Reno tensed abruptly, refusing to look at Tseng. "Just...just shut up. Don' mention that again, yo."

"I'm sorry, please, come back inside. At least listen to me."

"No." Reno moved away, Tseng's eyes boring holes into his back.

Tseng sighed heavily and shook his head. "Reno." He whispered in exasperation before turning back to the door and going inside.

"I assume that means he didn't listen." Rufus said from where he sat on the leather sofa that adorned the entrance room. Tseng looked over at him and nodded. "I see. Then this does pose a problem. Reno will die if he goes up against Sephiroth again and this time we won't have the skills to bring him back." Rufus paused, watching Tseng intently through his single visible eye, then he smirked. "Send whoever you're going to send and get him back. None of us want him to die."

"Sir." Tseng smiled back and walked away.

Rufus laughed softly into the dim room, he had always enjoyed Reno's rebelliousness, even when it was directed at him. He was loyal to fault but on his days off, even sick days apparently, it would take the end of the world to get him to follow orders. Rufus had always let it slide, it was simply the way Reno worked; keeping his off days separate from his working hours was his way of dealing with things. Now Rufus had to put his foot down, even if it meant some form of punishment. He smirked into the darkness, wondering what kinds of punishment he could inflict on the Turk to make him regret his impulsiveness.

Tseng had just reached Elena's room when the familiar noise of a helicopter made the whole building shudder. "Reno!" he hissed to himself.

"Theft of a company helicopter, I think that will go on his permanent record." Rufus said in amusement as white light seared the hall way through the windows. Tseng winced and looked away until it had gone.

"Sir, I will reprimand him when we have returned him." Tseng said firmly.

"No. You can leave that to me. For now, concentrate on getting him back before he kills himself."

"Sir." Tseng looked at the president and noted his face, he seemed to be highly amused by the whole situation but there was truth in his tone when he mentioned punishing Reno. Tseng didn't like to imagine what that punishment would entail and so he knocked on Elena's door.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another chapter. If I have made any stupid mistakes I apologise, I only have time for writing very late at night and when I'm tired I accidentally make stupid errors, although I DO try to spot them before uploading a chapter I may miss some. I hope everyone is enjoying this, it certainly turned out longer than I originally intended. If you're wondering no Reno/Cloud is not going to be end game, I simply do not see these two characters as compatible in anything but a purely sexual relationship. They're too bad for each other on an emotional level. Anyway, please enjoy and as always comments, questions and concrit are always welcome! (Oh and in the previous chapter I missed a good portion of it so had to re-upload the chapter again! It was stupid of me! Sorry!)**

Seventh Heaven was busier than Reno had ever seen it, it seemed that there were several parties happening at once. He entered the bar and glanced around, noting faces as they spotted him and then his uniform. Several people nudged each other, nodding in his direction and sending him suspicious looks. Reno ignored them, he was used to such treatment. His eyes focussed on Tifa who was behind the bar pouring drinks and trading light banter with the customers. He pushed his way to the bar and stood there, leaning against it as he watched the patrons and waited to be noticed.

"Reno!" Tifa's eyes widened as she spotted him.

"I know, bad time, huh?" He said, indicating the bar with one sweep of his hand.

"Yes." Tifa looked around and chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Is it Cloud? Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk in private, yo." He said, dropping his voice to a murmur.

"I see." Tifa moved towards the door that led upstairs and called. "Barret! Barret! Can you mind the bar for me? I have some business to take of!"

There were several loud thuds and the large black man appeared wearing a scowl, in his robotic hand he held a children's story book. "I was readin' to Marlene, wha's so important-" He spotted Reno and his eyes narrowed even further. "Turks?" He glanced at Tifa who shrugged.

"He knows where Cloud is." She said.

"Righ', jus' make sure you're careful, yeah? Can' trus' no one." He glared at Reno who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Don' expect ta be trusted, yo. Jus' wanna brief word with the lady."

Tifa put one hand on Barret's arm before offering him a brief smile. She walked past him and indicated that Reno should follow her. They went up the stairs that led to the main living areas, Reno gazed around and saw a whole wall of pictures. He glanced at them, noting some familiar faces before returning his attention to where Tifa was leading him. They reached a landing and Tifa took him into what appeared to be an office, the desk was untidy with several medical books on the top. She took a seat on the bed that was along one wall and indicated that Reno should sit in the office chair, he did so and glanced at the photo of Cloud and Denzel. He forced his eyes away and sighed heavily. "I don' know where to begin, yo. I got a lot to confess..." He said softly, unable to meet Tifa's unwavering gaze. "I guess I'll start at the beginin'...I found out Cloud had the Stigma that night I came here and he kicked the door in my face." He looked up at her through his hair and saw her nod.

"I remember." She said, her hands clenching into fists on her knees.

"Yeah, well, I happened to have some medicine on me and when Cloud collapsed I gave it to him..." He looked away again, staring at the leg of the desk and frowning. "What I didn' know was that the Mako in the hypers...kinda acted like a sexual stimulant to SOLDIER...turns out Cloud was susceptible to it as well." He felt heat in his cheeks and glanced at Tifa, her eyes were wide as she realised where he was going with his story, her lips parted before closing again. "'m sorry...I didn'...I never meant for it to happen." His voice dropped to a whisper and he hung his head, covering his face with both hands. "I should never've gone near him."

Tifa's voice, when she spoke, was strained. "So...how long were you two...?" She left the sentence unfinished but Reno knew what she was asking.

"Ever since that night." He replied in a low voice. "We been hidin' it. Goin' behind everyone's backs, yo."

"I see. And what does this have to do with where Cloud is at the moment?"

Reno shook his head. "He's gone." He whispered hoarsely. "He got taken by Sephiroth."

Tifa gasped and lifted one hand to her throat. "S-Sephiroth? How?"

"It was ShinRa...it was our fault! I was ordered to take Cloud back to Nibelheim, where one of our scientists, a guy who worked with Hojo and Gast, tried to find a cure in Cloud's body. He didn' get a chance. We got hold of Jenova's head, brought it to Professor Farley bu'...bu' when we were takin' a break something got into the labs. Some sort of Sephiroth Remnant...it got Jenova and...I dunno, somehow used it to become Sephiroth. So...he killed Farely and took Cloud...I tried to stop him bu' I couldn'...I'm not strong enough. He nearly killed me." Reno finally looked up, eyes unreadable as he gauged Tifa's reaction. She was staring at the bandages barely visible beneath his shirt, revealing the truth behind his story. Slowly she stood up and moved towards where Reno was sitting, she raised her hand and slapped him firmly across the face. Reno blinked in surprise before Tifa turned away, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Get out." She whispered.

Reno stood, obeying instantly and retreated. "We don' know where he is bu' we'll get him back!" He said as he went. His cheek throbbed and burned from the force of the slap but he knew he deserved it. "As soon as I know where he is, I'll let you know." He left her there, staring at Cloud's photograph in silence. He reached the bar and Barret looked up, frowning as he poured a drink, Reno looked away and drew something out of his pocket. It was a letter. He held it out to Barret and waited for him to take it. "Give it to Tifa when she's calmed down, yo. When she reads it she'll know some shit that can bring down ShinRa for good. For her revenge." He left before Barret could say anything.

XXX

Tifa sat on the bed Cloud had once used when he worked late into the night, she drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. The information Reno had given her had nearly destroyed the last restraints she had on her emotions, not only was Cloud gone but he had been sleeping with another behind her back. It was worse because she had never once even suspected, she had assumed it was the stigma driving him away from her but it hadn't been that simple. Nothing ever was between them. She heard the stairs creak and heard the familiar heavy foot fall of Barett. He appeared in the office door way and stood there, watching her warily. "You all righ'?"

Tifa wiped at her face and looked up, she nodded and tried to smile but it seemed forced and broken. "I suppose so. What's that you've got there?" She nodded at his hand and Barett lifted it.

"A letter, tha' Turk gave it to me to give to you. Said that it would bring down ShinRa."

Tifa's eyes widened and she stood up, walking the short distance to Barret and taking the letter from his hand. She stared at the ShinRa crest on the back of the envelope and the lazy scrawl of letters that was obviously Reno's appalling handwriting.

"Tifa, think before you open it." Barret said carefully. "We done with tha' shit, AVALANCHE was destroyed. We don' have no reason for revenge anymore."

Tifa looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not so sure anymore." She said and tore the letter open, inside was a thick wad of paper, she pulled it out and opened it and began to read. Slowly her eyes widened and she had to back up a few paces before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Wha' does it say?" Barret asked curiously.

"It's..." She paused before lifting her eyes to Barrets. "It says here that Reno's going to try to get Cloud back from Sephiroth-"

"The fuck?! Sephiroth?! How-when-wha?"

"He's back. ShinRa made a mistake and Sephiroth came back, he took Cloud too." She looked back at the letter and shook her head. "He writes as if he's planning on dying."

"So? He's ShinRa scum, he killed Wedge, Biggs an' Jessie."

"Hm. He says that that's why he's writing this letter, to try to make up for his sins...he's sorry..."

"Pfft, yeah, righ'." Barret folded both arms over his huge chest and glared at the letter.

"He...he's also written down every one of ShinRa's secrets, everything from the experiments performed on SOLDIER to...something called Deepground." She looked up and blinked at Barret. "We could ruin Rufus with this. The people would want him burnt alive."

"Ya mean tha' Turk's jus' gone an' given us the greatest weapon against ShinRa we've ever had?! Why?"

"There's so much evidence here, including proof that it was ShinRa, not AVALANCHE that dropped the plate on sector seven."

"They aint gunna le' 'im live after this." Barret said.

Tifa shook her head before standing and moving to Cloud's desk, she found a paper shredder and put the letter over it.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on there, wai-"

Tifa turned the shredder on and pushed the letter into it, watching it get chewed up into nothing but strings. "There. Now, we go find Cloud and bring him back home." She said firmly, turning to Barret and standing straight with her hands clenched at her sides. "He needs us. He needs his family."

Barret sighed and finally nodded. "We'll take Marlene an' Denzel to Kalm." He said heavily.

XXX

At first his intention was to return to the helicopter he had left on the outskirts of Edge, but now he found his feet taking him into Midgar itself. He gazed absently around the destroyed city, barely even noting the ruins of once familiar places. He walked and walked until he reached sector five. He stared up at the church, gazing at the familiar door before walking through it. The flowers were still there, nodding their heads as if in greeting. He took a few steps closer and paused, again that eerie feeling of being watched stole over him and he clenched his hand over his EMR. He turned slowly as he searched the area but found nothing until he looked back at the flowers. Crouching in the centre of them was a girl in pink. Reno felt his heart almost stop in his chest, he blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision but the apparition didn't fade. Instead she stood slowly and turned her head slightly as if looking at him over her shoulder. She smiled in that gentle way she had.

" _I expected you much sooner."_

Reno started as the voice seemed to appear directly in his head, he winced as pain shot through his healing wounds. "What?! A-Aerith? It can't be!"

She giggled and turned to look at the opposite end of the church, her back firmly to him. Her hands clasped behind her back and she rocked a little on her feet.

" _You're here for a reason, right?"_

"I...I guess..."

" _He's lost."_ She lowered her head and sighed softly. _"I can barely feel him anymore. He needs help. Can you do it?"_

"I can try, yo." Reno was highly uncomfortable talking to a dead girl but it was also somewhat comforting to know that she didn't hold any grudges against him.

" _When you get him back, tell him that it's not his fault. I can't reach him right now. He's too lost but he'll come back. Cloud always comes back."_

"Where is he, yo? I need ta find him." Reno watched as her form flickered, she faded from sight but her voice lingered on.

 _The Forgotten Capital. Go._

Reno let out a pent up breath and shook his head, perhaps he was delirious with pain or something and it was making him hallucinate. Her voice echoed in his head as he turned away and walked out of the church. Cloud was in the Forgotten Capital, he had to find him. Even if he died when he tried to rescue him, at least he would have tried.

Before he returned to the stolen chopper he made a brief stop at what was left of Sector Six, he stared around the place, noting the familiar remains of the park and moved to the destroyed remnants of the slide. He stared up at it remembering a happier time. A familiar voice called his name through the years, causing his hand to start to shake a little. He clenched it into a fist and put it in his pocket. Shame and guilt filled him up until he thought he would explode with emotion.

The face of his little brother swam before his eyes as if he had conjured his ghost just by thinking of him, he remembered the boys laughter and he remembered the screams. Reno lowered his head and kicked at a lump of metal dug deep into the ground. Once long ago he had taken his brother to this very park, he had watched him play while he hung around with his friends. It was then that one of the local gangs had decided that Reno's presence bothered them, they had picked a fight and Reno had been beaten badly. But it hadn't been enough. The gang had taken Reno's brother and stabbed him repeatedly, Reno, half concious, wasn't able to go to his aid. Typically it had been Reno's fat mouth that had started it all, he had insulted the guys, despite his friends' warnings. Reno had been twelve at the time, the sole guardian to his six year old little brother. Their parents had died long ago and Reno could barely remember them, they had grown up together in the slums, making a house from rubble and scavenged scraps. Reno had turned thief by necessity, stealing food and money and anything else he could get his hands on. He fed, clothed and taught his brother everything he knew and had learnt himself. Sometimes he watched his brother sleep, surrounded by filthy blankets and curse his misfortune. Stuck in misery he had tried to make the best of it but eventually his cheek had backfired on him. Reno looked away from the slide, seeing his brother's wide, terrified eyes as the knife blade had plunged into his belly again and again until his chest and back were little more than bloody gashes. Later Reno had come around and dragged himself to his brothers side, holding him close and whispering things to him. He was never sure what he said and he had never been aware of crying until he spotted a man standing in the shadows and watching him. That man, wearing a dark suit and scraggly beard, had offered him help. He had given Reno a home and a family for the first time in years. He had given Reno a purpose to live on.

"I was a fuckin' idiot, yo." He breathed to himself. He slipped his Turk jacket off and knelt by the remains of the cat slide. With his bare hands he dug a shallow hole and put the jacket inside it before burying it. "There. Now, if I die, we'll be buried together." He said softly and stood up, wincing as his stitches stretched. "Damn." He muttered. "Time to try an' fix my mistakes, little bro. See ya on the other side." He smiled and walked away. He drew out his PHS and sent a quick message to Rude, Elena, Tseng and Tifa. Letting everyone know where Cloud was, that way, if he failed, someone else would be able to do something.

XXX

"Sir! Sir!" Elena flung open Tseng's door, eyes wide and face pale. Tseng looked up from some paper work he was reading and arched an eyebrow at the interruption. "Reno messaged us! He's found Cloud's location!" She said and Tseng was on his feet in a second, he reached into a drawer on his desk and withdrew a gun. He checked it was loaded before holstering it at his belt.

"Where?"

"The Forgotten Capital. Sir..." Elena's eyes filled with sudden tears. "The message said-"

Tseng's phone beeped and he took it out, reading the message from Reno. "Good bye." He breathed. He shut his phone and pocketed it again. "No. I will not allow anyone else to die under my watch. Elena, prepare a helicopter, we're going to get him."

"Sir!" Elena beamed at him suddenly and turned to follow orders.

XXX

Cloud's body ached. His mind barely able to function. He had no idea where he was, he could barely see anything except for the soft glow of something beyond his line of sight. He was hot, too hot. His body trembled and he was too weak to move. Occasionally someone would come to him, offering soft words but he was unable to recognise the voice. Then another would come and he would know him, he knew those eyes, that cascade of beautiful hair and he wanted to reach out and touch him but he couldn't move. He lay on something soft, he recognised it as grass as he could smell it. The sky was dark above him, stars glinting and winking coldly. Whole galaxies swirled in his eyes and he wished he could just leave his tortured body, but it was a futile wish. He was trapped. Kept alive by the mere presence of the man who tended him.

"I cannot let you go." Sephiroth's voice seeped into his delirious mind and caused him to shudder painfully. "Not yet. You are the only thing keeping me in this form, your memories, your feelings...it is because of you that I am able to come here."

Cloud groaned, rolling onto his side away from the voice, away from those oddly tender hands. He coughed violently, chest aching as black fluid flowed from his lungs.

"The one who can heal you can't reach you here, my presence forbids it. However, I think she sends help. That meddling woman, she will pay."

How Sephiroth intended to make a dead woman pay for trying to help him Cloud didn't know but he didn't dwell on it. Thoughts slid from his mind like water through his fingers as the hallucinations started all over again. He saw Aerith, her green eyes accusing and filled with hate, she called him a liar, a traitor. She told him she was glad he was dying, he was paying for allowing her to die. He saw Zack, angry and hurt that Cloud had allowed him to die too. He saw Tifa, shaking her head and turning her back, telling him he deserved all the pain he was suffering because he had cheated and lied to her. Everyone he had ever known; friends, family and even strangers, all turned their backs. He felt their hatred and wanted to die. He wanted it all to end.

The sound of gunfire woke him some time later, Cloud had no recollection of ever falling asleep. He stared blindly up at the stars as he heard people moving somewhere beyond him.

"So, you return for more?"

"I aint here to fight you, yo. I'm here for Cloud."

Cloud heard that voice, somewhat familiar but he was having a hard time placing it. Somehow he forced himself to sit up on his knees, he swayed dangerously but looked towards the sound of the voice.

Reno's eyes moved to Cloud, he was dripping in sweat, trembling from head to toe and as white as his namesake. A trickle of black liquid slid from the corner of his mouth and Reno could see, even from where he stood, the same substance on his glove. He was dying. He returned his gaze to Sephiroth who was watching with mild interest, his sword clasped in his left hand but the point towards the floor. "Unfortunately I cannot accede to that request, Turk. You see, he is mine and I intend to use him."

"For what, yo?"

"To destroy the planet, of course. My plans have not changed. Although the means with which I must do it have. You are injured." He nodded towards Reno's bloody chest, all the walking around had torn the wound open again. "You cannot win against me, so why try?"

"To make up for my sins." Reno said quietly. "I gotta save at least one person before I go."

"Ah, and you intend that person to be Cloud?" Sephiroth laughed coldly and raised his sword. "Then come, try to defeat me."

"N-No." Cloud mumbled, falling forward onto his hands and wincing painfully. "S-Sephiroth...leave him alone...he's...got nothing to do with this..."

Sephiroth turned his gaze to Cloud a moment before using the flat of his blade to smack him in the chest, he fell backwards with a thud. "Be quiet. You have no say in this." He demanded and returned his attention to Reno. "A mere puppet cannot sway me."

"I'm...not...a...Puppet..." Cloud gasped, struggling laboriously to his feet.

Reno sighed and fired the gun he held in his hand, the shot echoed through the forest and over the lake causing Sephiroth's attention to move to him again. "I aint here ta talk, yo. Let him go or I'm gunna blow this place to smithereens an' you along with it!" He reached into his shirt and withdrew a hand made bomb, a smirk crossed his face. "This thing's got enough power to destroy everythin' in sight, reckon it'd even damage you, yo."

Sephiroth eyed the bomb warily for a moment, seeming to debate with himself. "You would take yourself and Cloud with me?"

"Yeah, if tha's the on'y way." Reno said, bouncing the bomb on the palm of his hand. Again Sephiroth's sword touched Reno's neck, the steel cold as ice. Reno didn't flinch. He felt the thrill of adrenaline in his veins and grinned broadly, he had forgotten just how much he enjoyed his job sometimes. Even if he was currently working off the clock.

"Tell me, Turk, how bad would the damage be?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"Dunno, yo. I jus' kinda stuck a bunch of stuff together...din't have much time to do anythin' else."

"So, a large explosion? Here?" Sephiroth looked around the clearing and his smirk widened. "Then do it." He said.

"Reno don't!" Cloud said suddenly, eyes wide as he lurched forward, only to be stopped by Sephiroth's outstretched arm. "The lifestream...it's close to the surface here, if you detonate that thing it'll-AH!" Sephiroth backhanded Cloud across the face forced him to fall back onto his backside with a thud.

"I said be quiet! Let the Turk do his job."

Reno gazed down at the bomb in his hand and frowned. "A wound in the planet...large enough to-Oh shit!" he swore loudly and shook his head. "If I din't know any better i'd've said tha' you were gunna try an' make me start the destruction o' the planet again, yo. It aint happenin'." He lowered his gun and quickly used that hand to free a few wires, disarming the bomb. "Now, can we get back business?"

Sephiroth laughed to himself. "Well, it was worth a try." He said and shrugged, his sword rising once again. "So, now what do you intend to do, without your bargaining chip?"

"Dunno, yo. It was kinda my last trick." Reno rubbed the back his neck and sighed shakily. "Guess we gotta do this the old fashioned way, huh?"

"As I said; you cannot defeat me."

"Maybe not, but I gotta try, right? How else are my sins gunna be forgiven?"

"How pathetic." Sephiroth said derisively, he swung Masamune in a glittering arc but before Reno could move Cloud was stood in front of him. He caught the blade in one gloved hand, despite that it bit through the leather like a hot knife through butter and caused blood to fill his palm. He met Sephiroth's gaze with his own and tightened his grip on the sword.

"I said no." Cloud said quietly and yanked Masamune from Sephiroth's grip, throwing it to the side. "You have me, what more do you need?" He moved towards Sephiroth on shaking legs until he was stood inches from him, slowly he reached up and tangled his wounded hand in that silvery hair. "Leave this place..." he breathed.

Reno couldn't see his face but his voice was bordering on desperation. The scene made him highly uncomfortable and he shifted a little on the spot. Then Cloud stood on tip toe and closed the gap between their mouths. Reno gaped in surprise, that was the last thing he expected Cloud to do and it appeared Sephiroth was equally taken off guard. After a moment's hesitation Sephiroth's own hands slid up Cloud's body, holding his hips and dragging him closer. He deepened the kiss and forced a long moan from Cloud's lips. Reno cleared his throat impatiently, causing the two to break apart. Cloud seemed to come to himself long enough to press his forehead to Sephiroth's bare chest. "Please, stop this insanity. If you want me I'm yours just...just don't hurt anymore people." He whispered and Reno watched as his legs gave way, Sephiroth caught him with one arm as he lost conciousness. Gently he lowered him to the ground before straightening and smiling at Reno.

"Well, it appears my puppet is offering up himself in order to stop me from completing my plans. Unfortunately for him I intend to take both." He laughed and stepped towards Reno, his sword materialising in his hand once again. "He is mine, he belongs at my side. You will not interfere with that, Turk. Nor will I allow you to stop me from destroying this planet and everything on it."

"He's dyin' yo, he won't last much longer." Reno said, eyeing Masamune warily.

"That is unfortunate, but I am sure that woman will find a way to cure him and then I shall take him and this planet together. It will be most enjoyable to watch as he witnesses the destruction of everything he holds dear."

"What about the others with the stigma, yo?" Reno asked.

"Others? Including yourself?" Sephiroth smirked nastily and laughed. "Of course I sense it in you, Turk, you cannot hide it." He paused and regarded the Turk for a long moment before his smile widened. "You do not know how you got it, do you?"

"No." Reno said.

"Allow me to tell you." Sephiroth pointed at Cloud's body. "He gave it to you."

"Wha'? It can' be transmitted like that..."

"Not between two ordinary people, no. However, Cloud is not ordinary is he? Inside his body are Jenovas cells...my cells. The Stigma is my legacy, I infected the lifestream with it and in turn it infected the people. However, Cloud obtained it directly from me after he defeated me in the Northern Cave. If he were to pass on his genetic code to anyone else, however that may be, it will spread to those he comes in contact with."

Reno opened his mouth and closed it several times before he took a breath. "So...so when we fucked..."

"He passed on my genetic information into your body, your body overcompensated when it encountered the virus and is now slowly dying. Soon, you will join the lifestream and help me achieve my ultimate goal."

"Tha's kinda weird." Reno said and reached for his EMR, he withdrew it and flicked his wrist, extending it to full length. "Not that it matters, yo. Let's get this over with."

A single black wing erupted from Sephiroth's back, feathers scattered the ground and landed lightly on Cloud. Sephiroth's sword appeared in his hand again and he lifted it, moving his weight forward onto one foot. Both hands clasped the hilt and a smirk lit his face. "Do you think you can truly defeat me?" He asked.

"Not really." Reno replied, moving himself into a ready stance. His eyes narrowed as he waited for Sephiroth to move.

The move was so sudden it almost took Reno off guard, he barely saw him. He somehow managed to lift his EMR to block the blow aimed at his neck. He stepped back and was forced to throw himself to the floor, rolling to avoid another blow. He climbed to his feet again, stumbling a little as the wound in his chest burned. His hand dropped to his trouser pocket and he withdrew a glowing ball of Materia. Sephiroth laughed when he saw it and moved to attack before Reno had a chance to use it, he ducked low and, just as Sephiroth brought his sword down to cleave him in half he brought his EMR up and struck the man in the hip. A swift touch of a button on the things handle forced a surge of electricity into Sephiroth's body. The man jumped back, a little surprised but obviously not as affected as a normal person would have been. "You are as fast as they said you were."

"Aint lost my touch, yo." Reno replied, badly out of breath and bleeding freely. He could feel it running down his chest, staining his stomach. He swallowed, his throat was dry and he knew that the next attack would likely be the last. The Materia glowed brightly and was absorbed into his EMR, he brought the weapon up and waited. Somewhere behind them Cloud stirred but did not wake. Reno used this momentary distraction to dive forward with a cry, he moved low and fast as he slammed his EMR into Sephiroth's head, there was a loud zap and he stumbled and shook his head to clear it, his counter attack was fast. Reno was blasted off his feet and he found himself flying backwards. With a splash he hit the water of the lake and went under. He sank slowly, accidentally inhaling in some of the water before finally regaining his wits and kicking back to the surface. He breached it with gasp and immediately began coughing violently, he almost missed the blood staining the water around him. He dragged himself slowly onto the shore and collapsed with a groan, eyes squeezed shut and body shuddering violently.

Sephiroth stood over him, sword pointing over his chest as Reno flopped over onto his back and stared blindly up at the lightening sky. "And so you die." Sephiroth said and brought the blade downwards. There was a clang as something halted it's descent so it paused inches from Reno's heart. Both of them blinked and turned to look at the person who had stopped Sephiroth. Cloud was gasping, his body shaking but his sword arm steady. He lifted his head and met Sephiroth's gaze with his own.

"I asked you...to stop..." He gasped.

"And I will once again say no. Sit down and stay out of my way!" Sephiroth snapped suddenly furious, he lifted an arm and fired a jet of energy at Cloud, sending him stumbling backwards. Again Cloud climbed to his feet, using his sword to steady himself. He moved forward again, but this time Sephiroth grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him bodily into the lake. Reno sat up and stared at the ripples that formed in the place Cloud had disappeared. "Now, where was I-" He was cut off again and lifted Masamune, there was clang as a bullet hit the sword, not even denting it. "Who...?" He began but several dark clad people emerged from the shadows.

Reno stared in awe at Tseng who steadied his weapon with both hands, still aiming at Sephiroth. Elena ran to Reno's side, ignoring the other completely while his focus remained on Tseng. Rude stood at Tseng's back, in case there were others around. "Reno! Are you all right?" Elena helped him sit up again, Reno winced and gasped as his vision went grey and he almost fainted. "Oh...Tseng, he needs medical attention!" She called over her shoulder.

"Here." Tseng tossed something to her and she caught it in surprise. Materia. It glowed faintly green and she raised an eyebrow. "A mastered Restore Materia." He said softly in answer to her unspoken question. "A gift from a friend, use it."

Elena gazed in awe at the object for a while before suddenly remembering what she was supposed to be doing. She set to work, ignoring what was happening around her.

Reno felt warmth flood his body as green light emanated from the orb, he sighed as his pain was washed away. He was vaguely surprised that Tseng had had this secret hidden from everyone all this time, he hadn't even used it on Reno the first time he was injured. It occurred to him if this was how Tseng had survived Sephiroth's attack in the Temple of The Ancients just before Meteorfall.

"So, you have come to rescue your friend?"

"Yes. We will take him with us now." Tseng said curtly.

"Will you? He attacked me, I intend to have him killed for that." Sephiroth lifted his sword, light flashed down the blade seeming to set it on fire. A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth as he shifted his weight.

"He is impetuous, I will have him reprimanded when we return." Tseng insisted, slowly moving side ways, closer to Reno and Elena, his gun never leaving Sephiroth. "He is no threat to you. Allow us to take him and be on our way."

"Oh? So you negotiate now? I didn't think Turks did that."

"We don't...with normal people." Tseng replied as he finally reached Elena, he crouched, ensuring his aim never wavered. "Elena, how is it going?"

"Nearly there sir, I need a little more time." She replied quietly, her eyes scrunched up in concentration.

Sephiroth seemed inclined to allow them to heal Reno, he watched them do it with a mild expression. Finally the green glow faded and Elena looked up. "I've done what I can, sir."

"Very well, we will retreat to the helicopter. Rude, cover us." Tseng ordered and helped Elena lift Reno to his feet, Reno swayed a little, still feeling dizzy, the materia wasn't quite enough to heal everything.

"I'm fine, yo. I can walk." Reno said and gently pushed Elena's helping hand away. "But I'm not goin' without Cloud."

"Where is he?" Elena asked, frowning as her eyes moved around the clearing.

Reno pointed to the lake and as he did so it seemed to bubble, several streams of water rose into the air and expand like an umbrella. It began to rain. Sephiroth looked up as the water hit his face and dampened his hair. "It appears she has found a way to reach this place." He said absently and smiled to himself. "Foolish woman."

The water erupted, sending a wave onto the shore and as it retreated it revealed Cloud lying in the grass, apparently unconscious. Reno rushed forward but froze as Masamune impeded his progress. Cloud stirred and lifted himself up onto all fours, he shook his head a little and blinked up at them all. His eyes were brighter, his skin looked more healthy. He reached to the sleeve covering his stigma and tore it free, where once a large black mark had been now was pale, healthy skin. "Cloud!" Reno ducked under the blade, ignoring Tseng's warning and dropped to his knees beside Cloud. "You all righ', yo?"

"Yeah...It's gone. The water it healed me." He said softly and climbed to his feet. "It was her." He looked at Reno and he knew what he spoke of.

"Aerith?"

Cloud nodded and turned his attention to Sephiroth. "Is this what you meant? That she would interfere?"

"Yes." Sephiroth said calmly. "It appears she used my distraction to break through the barrier I set around this place and worked her magic. The stigma is gone from you."

"What does that mean?" Tseng asked. "Can we use this water to heal all the people still suffering?"

"Only one way to find out, yo." He said and climbed to his feet again, he stepped into the water and immersed himself up to his waist. Everyone waited, even Sephiroth who seemed mildly curious. Elena followed him and lifted up his shirt to reveal the small black mark, Reno peered over his own shoulder to try and see what was happening but was unable to. "Is it gone?"

"No, I-" She gasped and turned to look at Tseng as the mark began to fade into green light. "Sir...This water could be what we've been looking for!" She said and grinned.

"Do not get so excited. I am still here." Sephiroth said, alerting them once again to his prescence. "I do not intend to allow you to ruin my plans."

"Elena, Reno, get out!" Tseng ordered as Sephiroth slashed Masamune through the air, it sang as the blade glittered in the early morning light. Elena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream but Reno grabbed her and yanked her backwards, the blade passed just before her eyes, stopping her heart momentarily. Together they moved as quickly as they could to the shore, Reno grabbed his EMR that had been dropped before he had been thrown into the water, he ran to Tseng's side and, dripping wet, took a fighting stance. "We need to get out of here." Tseng said softly to him. "Reno, get Cloud and-"

"I don't think you understand." Sephiroth said slowly, lifting his sword again and moving the point to where Cloud still sat on his knees. The tip pressed lightly against his throat. "I intend to keep what is mine."

"I dunno, I reckon he should get a say in this, yo." Reno said.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth before his hand tightened its grip on his sword. "You should leave." He said softly and stood slowly, "This is going to get messy."

"Bu-"

"Leave, Reno. Now. This is not your fight." Cloud said, holding up a hand to halt Reno before he could speak again. His eyes glowed with mako, they were locked to Sephiroth's and they seemed to share a silent communication.

"I can' jus' leave you here!" Reno said angrily. "He'll kill you!"

"Maybe...but I've got to try, haven't I?" He said and looked at Reno, a tiny smile curling his lips. "I have to do this alone."

"Why alone?! I don' get it!"

"I have my reasons. Now go. Bring Rufus here later, the water will heal him." Cloud stepped away from Sephiroth and took up his sword again.

Tseng grabbed Reno by the arm and dragged him roughly backwards. "Reno, the president needs us." He hissed and finally, after one last look back, Reno left with his friends.

The echoes of swords crashing made Reno hesitate only once before he was dragged on again, he tried to force it from his mind as he ran. It was a horrible feeling, leaving someone behind but Tseng was right, they had to get back and ensure Rufus was ok and then bring him back here to heal him. On their way to the helicopters they encountered a massive air ship, hovering above the ground as a group of people exited. Reno recognised them instantly. Tifa and Barret led the party, followed by Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki and Cid. The two groups halted before each other and there was a rather tense silence.

"Cloud's back there, yo. Fightin' Sephiroth." Reno said casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you so wet?" Yuffie asked.

"Is he ok?" Tifa spoke over her, eyes large and full of fear.

"He's fine, yo. The Stigma's gone." Reno grinned.

The relief was palpable and Tifa smiled. "Thank you, Reno. You helped him."

"I din't do nothin', jus' got my ass kicked." Reno admitted grudgingly. "I'd go help him bu' he said he needed to do it alone."

Tifa paused thoughtfully before her smile returned. "I see. Then I suppose we'll just have to wait here for him to come home."

"Reno, we need to go." Tseng said, tugging at Reno's wet shirt. "You're still not fully healed."

"I'm fine, yo. Stop worryin'." Reno sighed and followed his boss to the helicopter, he could hear Cloud's friends all talking behind him but ignored it. It wasn't anything to do with him anymore. It was strange hearing Tifa's unwavering faith in Cloud, despite everything Reno had admitted to her but it was good, Cloud needed someone like her in his life. Reno smiled as he leapt lightly into the chopper, moving automatically to the drivers seat and putting on his headphones. "Get ready, we're leavin' in five, yo." He called to his passengers and heard Tseng sigh heavily.

"Rude, take the other one back. We don't want to leave ShinRa technology out here where anyone can use it."

"Sir." Rude paused before coming to Reno's side and putting a hand on his shoulder, he squeezed rather harshly. "It's good to have you back partner." He said under his breath and moved away again. Reno started the engine with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, last chapter! Aww. I said before that Cloud/Reno wouldn't be end game. I'm sorry for that but I wanted to end it on an amusing note instead of an angsty one, especially considering how much Cloud and Reno have been through. Please enjoy and thank you for bearing with me all this time. (I will also add that I am fully aware I'm spelling 'Healin'' wrong it's Healen, I made a mistake earlier on in the fic and decided to keep spelling it that way for continuities sake. I could not be bothered to go through it and change it all, sorry).**

It took them a long time to return to Healin', when they finally touched down Tseng was out of the chopper and already walking towards the stairs leading to the lodge. Reno followed, feeling extremely uncomfortable in his wet clothes and dying for a long hot bath. Elena walked at his side and they were soon joined by Rude, no one spoke but the silence was comfortable. Finally they went inside the lodge and found Rufus in his wheel chair waiting for them expectantly.

"Sir, we found a cure!" Elena said suddenly, unable to hide her enthusiasm. She ran to Rufus' side and crouched before him, taking his hand with obvious affection. "We can heal you!"

"And the others." Rude added.

"There's a pool of water near the Forgotten City, it healed Cloud and Reno's Stigma." Tseng said and smiled.

"I see. That is good news. What of Sephiroth? I want a full report on what happened." Rufus said, looking around at his Turks. Tseng launched into a full, concise explanation. When he was done Rufus fell silent for a while as he thought on what he had said. "So, Cloud is fighting Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, he didn't want no one to interfere so we left, yo." Reno said, shifting as his wet clothes stuck to his skin. "Can I take a bath, boss?" He asked.

"You may." Rufus said and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "There are hot springs around the back if you would prefer, my father did enjoy them if my memory serves."

Reno's eyes widened with glee. "Thanks, boss."

"Do not mention it...and Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been deciding on your punishment for defying direct orders."

Reno hesitated and rubbed nervously at his hair. "Um...sorry, sir."

"The list of misdemeanour's is large, I intend to make you pay for every one." Rufus smirked evilly.

"Sir, it all worked out for the better in the end. Please, don't be too harsh." Tseng said softly.

"I will decide how harsh I will be, Tseng. Reno, when I am healed I want you to attend me in my rooms."

"Sir." Reno said with a slow nod.

"You may go now."

Reno left and as he walked he laughed softly to himself, Rufus was a hard task master but somehow he didn't think his punishment was going to be overtly cruel. Maybe he'd be stuck doing office work, or shepherding the sick from Edge to the healing waters in the City. Likely it was going to be tedious work but Reno would deal with it, it could be so much worse. He found the hot springs easily enough and gazed out at them, they were obviously natural and the steam rose upward in inviting curls. Without further ado he stripped off and, without bothering to wash before hand (Rufus would likely be furious at him for doing so), slid into the hot water. Instantly the heat soaked into his aching body and he relaxed, he leaned back and looked up at the sky, thinking back on all he had done. He thought of Cloud and felt a brief pang of regret. A part of him wondered if their strange affair would continue but another, more sensible part, told him it couldn't. He had liked having Cloud, it had been like living someone else's life. A few momentary glimpses of what he could have been had he not joined the Turks when Veld had found him weeping over the corpse of his brother. Not that he had any regrets in that regard, he loved the Turks. He enjoyed the constant thrills his job brought him, he liked the camaraderie and strange familial love between them all, even those who were now scattered across the planet. How were they doing? Was Veld with his daughter? Were they all happy? Reno knew Gun contacted her sister, Elena, occasionally despite their differences but the others rarely sought any kind of contact.

The door opening startled Reno out of his daze, he straightened and turned to see Tseng, Rude and Elena coming towards the pool. Tseng and Rude were wearing towels around their waists and Tseng's hair was damp. Elena however was still in her suit. "Yo." Reno drawled and smiled lazily. "Come to join me?"

"Yes." Rude said and Elena flushed and turned her back as Tseng and Rude removed their towels and slipped into the water.

"Some warning would have been nice!" She said irritably, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm the only girl here you know."

"Girl? Really?!" Reno feigned surprise and Elena swore at him. He smirked nastily and lifted himself half out of the pool, it was a simple matter to grab her around the waist and haul her into the hot water. She screamed and fought and Reno released her as she fell with a splash. Water sloshed over the sides of the pool and Reno laughed loudly.

"You bastard!" Elena screamed, her hair clinging to her bright red face. "I'm still in my clothes!"

"Take 'em off then!" Reno said in evil delight.

Elena splashed him. "No. Thank you." She said firmly, still pink around the cheeks.

"Ah, come on, I don' remember your sister ever havin' any worries about bein' naked around us."

"Yes but modesty was never one of her strong suites." Elena replied with dignity.

Tseng chuckled and Elena rounded on him, she seemed to remember that he was naked beneath the surface of the water and went crimson. Her eyes flicked over his bared chest, lingering over the large scar that remained of Sephiroth's attack on him before turning away again. "I-I'm...getting out." She stuttered and hauled herself out of the pool, dripping water as she went. "And you, Reno, I will have my revenge!" She stormed off, embarrassed and angry.

"Yo, boss?" Reno turned to Tseng after watching Elena leave. "You ever asked her out, yo?"

Tseng looked away. "I..."

"Go on, she's so into you!" Reno grinned.

"It is not appropriate to date one of my subordinates." Tseng said, his tone suggesting that the matter was closed.

"Aw, she really likes you." Reno sighed and relaxed against the side of the pool, he closed his eyes.

"Be that as it may, I cannot pursue a relationship with someone I work with." Tseng said softly.

"Do you...do you still miss her?" Reno asked slowly, opening an eye and watching his boss intently.

Tseng looked at him before closing his eyes. "Change the subject." He said firmly.

"It was her, yo. She healed me." Reno whispered. "She told me where Cloud was...she's...still there, in the lifestream."

"Reno, stop it." Tseng's tone was sharp, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

"Don't you feel her though? When you go to her church..."

Tseng opened his eyes, his face twisted in pain. A rare flash of emotion showed in his eyes. "I have no right to be forgiven by her, what I did was despicable, no matter my reasons. I regret my actions every day and mourn her loss. You and the others reminded me what a fool I was after we captured her. Please, Reno, do not bring this up again."

"Sorry." Reno muttered, frowning as he looked away. He remembered it too well, after coming around from the sound beating he had taken from Cloud and his friends he had heard that Aerith had been captured. He had turned on Tseng after hearing of the way he treated her, it was a momentary thing when he saw how guilty Tseng felt about his conduct. The day they had heard of her death Tseng had locked himself away, hiding from everyone for a while and refusing to speak to any of them. They had all been stricken but none more so than Tseng who had watched her grow from a small child, even defying orders and delaying the day they would be forced to bring her in. It was a small thing but it was Tseng's way of helping protect her.

Reno knew that Tseng still held onto the numerous letters Aerith had sent to Zack, they were stashed away in an indestructible safe and when Meteor was falling Tseng had risked everything to return for that box. Reno supposed it was a symbol of his guilt and grief and most of all his failure to get to Zack before the Infantry. What they would have done if they had succeeded no one knew, perhaps they would have come up with some kind of plan after the fact. Reno sighed heavily and leaned back against the rim of the pool. He felt exhaustion enter his very bones and almost fell asleep.

They waited a day before finally returning to the Forgotten City, Rufus went with them. They travelled in silence, wondering what had happened. There had been no word of the results of the fight but seeing as the world seemed as normal as ever, they assumed Cloud had triumphed. The City was unachnged, the dramatics of the previous day seemed to have been forgotten already. Reno led the party to the lake side and just as they reached it they saw several people appear from the shadows of the silvery trees.

"You made it, yo!" Reno exclaimed in surprise as he saw Cloud stood beside Tifa.

Cloud's eyes sparkled in the gloom, a smile suddenly brightened his features and it was like being hit in the chest. Reno answered the expression with a smile of his own. "Sephiroth's gone." He said slowly.

"How did ya do it?"

"With difficulty." Cloud responded, his eyes moved to Rufus who was watching him intently. "There are more people coming, I would hurry and heal yourself if you're going to." He stepped back, making way for the president.

"Are you not going to get revenge on me for what I did to you?" Rufus asked, not moving his chair towards the lake.

"I can think of loads of better things to do with my time...now that I have it." Cloud's smile didn't waver as he lifted a hand towards the pool. "President." He said.

Rufus paused once more before slowly getting to his feet, he pushed Tseng away as he tried to help him. Slowly, with a few agonising steps he reached the edge of the pool. Reno went to his side and took his elbow, Rufus opened his mouth to speak but Reno shook his head and helped him into the pool. "You're gunna fall in if I let ya go, yo." He said quietly and walked with Rufus until he was waist deep. Rufus' white clothes billowed around him and as the water touched his skin the black marks began to dissipate, leaving his body in green light. Rufus lifted his hands and watched in fascination as the Stigma departed, he smiled and turned to his Turks who stood on the shore. Finally, after months of agony he was healed. Reno helped him back to shore and Tseng stepped forward with a towel he had brought, he held it out for Rufus who took it.

"Well, we've got to go back now." Cloud said, reminding them that he was there.

"Marlene and Denzel are waiting." Tifa added, taking Cloud's hand in her own. Cloud's eyes, however, lingered on Reno for a while longer. He gently disengaged his hand from Tifa's and moved forward, he held out his phone.

"If you ever want to...meet again...you can phone me." He said, his smile turning a little nervous.

Reno grinned and took Cloud's phone and entered his number, he handed it back with a wink. "Sure thing, yo." He said and turned back to his boss. "Come on, we gotta go home." He said and followed Tseng, Rufus, Rude and Elena away from the clearing. He felt Cloud's eyes on his back and shivered a little, but whether that was because of the wind or something else he didn't know. He wondered, as he started the Helicopter, what would have happened if things had been different. Would he and Cloud be together still? Or would they never have met? Reno sighed and shook the thoughts from his mind. He had a job to do, now that Rufus was healed they could continue on building a better ShinRa, a ShinRa that helped people and didn't destroy lives.

"I have donated a large sum of money to the WRO." Rufus said later when they were all back at the lodge that was now their home and base of operations.

"Sir, is that wise?" Tseng asked.

"It is the least I can do and I did it anonymously...although I highly suspect Reeve is going to guess who gave the money."

"What is that money for?"

"Rebuilding Edge, ensuring the civilians of the city have enough food, water and equipment to build. It is going to take a while but it can be done." Rufus paused and looked at Reno, a smile flickered across his face. "Reno, in my office. Now." He said curtly and strode off, Reno looked to Tseng who smiled and lifted a hand, eloquently telling him to follow.

"Ah, shit. Now I'm in trouble, yo." He grumbled, affecting a surly attitude as he followed his boss. Behind him Elena giggled and Rude smirked. Rufus' office was located in his rooms, it was small room dominated by an expensive wooden desk, papers were staked neatly in a pile and there was pot of pens but little else. "Sir..." Reno began but Rufus halted him as he turned and leaned against his desk, folding his arms across his chest. He looked older, somehow, as if the stress of the Stigma had robbed him of a little of his youth.

"No need for excuses." He said and beckoned Reno closer with one finger, Reno went, feeling like a naughty school kid being scolded. When he was closer he stopped. "You stole a company helicopter, defied specific orders multiple times, you stole medication and sold it in exchange for sexual favours...you then continued an affair with a man who was once our enemy. The list goes on." Rufus paused but Reno refused to back down, he stood straight and met his presidents eyes with his own firm gaze. "You have caused us no end of trouble, do you deny this?"

"No sir. I did what I had ta do, yo. Even if it meant dyin' or gettin' punished."

"I see." Rufus reached out and ran a hand down Reno's chest, "I do hate it when my dogs ignore commands." He sighed lightly. "But then again, I wouldn't enjoy you quite so much if you were as obedient as Tseng or the others." To Reno's surprise Rufus' hand twisted in the lapel of his jacket, he was dragged forward and found his mouth against Rufus', he froze, both hands hovering uncertainly in the air and eyes wide and unfocussed. Rufus drew away and smiled. "Hm. I think you need to be retrained if this is the response I'm going to get." He mused, smirking to himself.

"Y-yo..." Reno stuttered, pulling back and sweeping Rufus with his eyes. "What was that?"

"A kiss." Rufus explained as if talking to a child. "Something you should be used to, if your past record is anything to go by."

"Yeah...but...not from you, yo!" He exclaimed.

"Why? Was it bad?"

"N-no...I'm jus'...kinda surprised."

Rufus laughed and lowered his head momentarily, when he looked up next his smile was broad and more than a little mischievous. The expression made him look younger than his twenty seven years. "I admit, I'm most disappointed. I was expecting a far more exciting reaction."

Reno took a step forward, bringing their chests together, his own smile mimicked that on his presidents face. "Well, then, I'll have to rectify that." He said, imitating Rufus' lofty tone. He leaned forward and kissed him.

XXX

Elena pressed her ear hard against the door, Rude doing the same above her. "Damn it, I can't hear anything...can you?"

"No." Rude replied in disappointment.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Turks jumped in surprise and turned around to face Tseng, Elena flushed guiltily. "We were trying to overhear Reno's punishment." Rude said.

Tseng laughed softly. "I wouldn't if I were you. Rufus has something special in mind to make Reno regret his actions regarding Cloud Strife." His smile grew and became slightly devious. "I have to say that Rufus isn't quite as good at hiding things as he thinks he is."

"He's still young." Rude shrugged.

"What are they doing in there?" Elena asked, looking at the closed door as if it would reveal its secrets. "We've been out here for ages!"

The door opened then and Reno stepped into the hall, he blinked around at his friends as if he was in a daze. "Yo...what're you doin'?" He asked in confusion. Elena looked him over carefully, seeing his rumpled suit, a dark bruise on his throat and the fact that his shirt was buttoned up wrong. Her eyes slid down to his belt which was open.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands to her mouth to stop the sudden upsurge of giggles that tried to escape. Rude turned away and smirked while Tseng simply smiled.

"How was it?" Tseng asked as Reno closed the door behind him.

"...weird..." Reno replied and walked past them, Elena laughed loudly when she noticed he was limping a little. "Fuck off Elena!" Reno called over his shoulder. "'m takin' a bath, yo..." He ignored his friends laughter and pushed his hands into his pockets as he limped away, his body hurt and he felt sorry for Cloud if this was how he felt after their encounters. "Bastard." He mumbled lightly. Although he couldn't be too bitter, Rufus was very talented.


End file.
